Colt Revolution
by blueeyedcowgirl
Summary: All she ever wanted was a normal life. But when has a hunters kid ever really had a normal life. Saving People, Hunting things, its not just the Winchester's Family business. Meet Issy Colt, a young mother trying to raise her Son out of the hunting life. But its hard to ignore the family business and one Dean Winchester.
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**AN: So hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you all think! **

Wynn Colt brought her leather coat tighter around her. For mid May, the night air was colder than usual and the wind was chilling her down to the bone.

She had walked the same three blocks from her best friend's house to her home a million times. However, this time it was different. She wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air, or blackness of the sky, but she couldn't get over the fact that she felt like she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds but could see no sign of any one else on the block. She quickened her pace as her two story Victorian came into view. She knew that inside her siblings were getting ready for bed, as her mother and father danced around the living room to whatever radio station was coming in the best. It had always been that way. Since she was running around in diapers. Most parents would keep the house quiet, hoping the silence would put their kids to sleep. But not Daphne and Phillip Colt. Silence wasn't favored in the house.

Wynn smiled a bit, knowing she would soon walk into her home and be met with a upbeat tune and the smiling faces of her parents. As she reached for the doorknob her fingers slipped away, and some one pulled her back into the shadows of the night.

XOXOX

Daphne stopped mid twirl and looked at the front door. She could have sworn she heard the knob jiggle. Instinctively she looked over at the large grandfather clock sitting by the staircase. Then her eyes traveled farther up the stairs to land upon two giggling children. Her youngest two ducked behind the wall and peaked out only to see if Daphne was still watching them.

"Phillip do you hear that?" Daphne asked walking towards the staircase. Phillip chuckled and played along.

"We must have mice again my love." Phillip said winking at his kids. "Because our little ones are supposed to be tucked away in their beds."

"Those darn mice." Daphne said as she rushed up the stairs and grabbed her youngest child. "Now tell me little mouse, what is your name?"  
The other child giggled and pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, that's Marcus."

Phillip chuckled and took his daughters hand. "Well, I'll be. They aren't mice at all. They are our mischievous ones."

Phillip led the girl into her room. "Wynn should be home soon. Issy Belle, Promise to stay in bed tonight. Your sister needs her sleep for the big dance recital tomorrow."

Issy nodded dramatically, causing her long dark hair to cover her face. Phillip chuckled and kissed her forehead, then tucked her in. "Good night Sweets."

Phillip walked back out of the room shutting off the lights as he did. He peaked over his shoulder to see Issy had already drifted off to sleep. Daphne came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just put Marcus to bed. Heath on the other hand is finishing up his last chapter for the night." She said and lightly kissed his back.

"What is he reading tonight?"  
"Hardy Boys."

Phillip rolled his eyes his eldest son always had a book in his hand. Phillip looked down at his wristwatch and tapped it twice. Wynn was late, the eldest Colt child did have a reputation for running a little late, but never more than half an hour. It was going on an hour.

"I'll call Sarah. See when Wynn left." Daphne said with a heavy sigh. She headed down stairs to locate Sarah's number. Phillip on the other hand walked out onto the front porch to see if there was any sign of Wynn walking down the street. No one could be seen. But something did catch his eye. The chain of a silver necklace was shimmering by the first step of the porch. Phillip's stomach sank and panic soon set in. Wynn wore a plain silver necklace that Issy gave her for her birthday. Wynn never took it off. Not even to shower.

"Wynn left the Millers at eight." Daphne said in a panic. Phillip slowly held up the necklace. At once Daphne raced to the street. "Wynafred!"

Daphne knew there would be no answer, yet she raced down the street calling her eldest daughters name. Sixteen years of memories flashed through her head. Finding out she was pregnant at seventeen. Moving into a cheap, bug-infested apartment with Phillip and their new baby girl. Potty training, teaching her how to ride a bike. Telling Wynn she would be getting a new baby brother. Walking a scared six-year-old Wynn into her first dance class. Watching Phillip cringe from the passenger seat of his Neon as Wynn got behind the wheel for the first time.

All those memories came to a crashing halt when Daphne saw the dark figure standing over the body of a young girl. The girl didn't seem to look frightened as the figure moved her long, curly, dark brown hair away from her neck and leaned into it.

"You sick bastard! Get away from her!" Daphne demanded as she pushed him away. The man let out a loud high pitched scream and turned on her. The hood the man was wearing covered most of his face, except for his mouth. Daphne took a step back, Surrounding the man's mouth was a red liquid that dripped off his chin. No matter how hard Daphne told herself not to look down at the body, she couldn't to it. She had to know. Slowly her eyes moved from the stranger before her to the feet of the victim. Clear jellies. Up to her pants. Dark wash denim jeans. Up to her shirt, Black band tee. To her face. Open mouth, lips painted red. Light freckles scattered across her cheeks, open green eyes.

Wyn…Wyn…Wynafred!" Daphne screamed as she dropped to her knees in front of her daughter's lifeless body. She brought her daughter into a protective hug as she turned on the man. "Why! Why would you kill a child?"

The man began to chuckle. "ChildrensChildren's blood is sweet. Untainted by liquor or the other shit you people taint yourselves with."

"You sick freak!" Daphne said as the man turned and walked into the shadows. "I'll kill you! I wont stop till I've hunted you down and killed you, you son of a bitch!"

XOXOX

Daphne pulled the RV into its new home for the next week or so. Behind her, she could already hear her kids setting the place up. Her husband on the other hand was fast asleep in the master bed in the back of the RV.

We've only got two machetes left." Issy said sitting down in the passenger's seat. "Dad had really got to stop breaking them."

"Hey, as long as he's taking off Vamp heads, let him break them." Heath said bringing his nose out from behind the latest mythological creature book, he had found. "And besides, if you could hustle better we could afford better machetes."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "If you two start, I'm finishing it."

Issy bowed her head. "Yes mom."

For six years the Colt family had been tracking the Vampire that killed Wynn and hunting every thing else along the way. At first, it was just Daphne who went out on hunts. Leaving Phillip to take care of the kids. But when a ticked off shape shifter came to the house when she was gone, Daphne locked up her beloved home and brought her family with. Soon her husband began to hunt along side her, and then Heath started two years ago when he turned fourteen. Issy on the other hand refused to hunt. She would do research or watch Marcus. Getting into the family business was the boys thing not hers. And she was only eleven years old.

"Heath, go wake your father." Daphne said as she smoothed out Issy's frizzy hair. "Sweets, we may need you on this one. Most of the witnesses are younger children."

Issy shook her head. "Nope."

Daphne looked at her daughter for a few more minutes before she sighed and got to her feet. Phillip was already dressed and heading out the door to unhitch their car and Heath's bike. Daphne looked through a stack of fake IDs and handed one to Heath.

"Bart Heartly?" Heath groaned. "Are you trying to get me beat out there? Come on let me be Seth Stoner."

Daphne smirked. "Sorry, but Seth Stoner has a breaking and entering charge remember. Thanks to some one not getting the alarms turned off."

"That wasn't my fault." Phillip protested coming back inside the RV. "Some one forgot to mention there was an alarm."  
Issy giggled. "I did too. I told you to watch for the ring. Remember. Our code word for alarm."

Phillip picked his daughter up and sat down with her in his lap. He then began to tickle her. "Oh did you now?" what does the tickle monster have to say about that?"  
Issy giggled and fought against her dad to get away. "I think I'm eleven and to old for the tickle monster."

"Issy is never too old." Marcus said jumping on Issy and helping his father with the tickling. Daphne smiled and pulled Heath into a side hug. As a child, Daphne's family was never this close. She wasn't sure if it was because there were seven kids to look out for, or because hunting back then was more stressful. Her mother and father were always fighting. There wasn't a day of Daphne's childhood memories that her parents didn't fight. Her older sister Suzanne would always turn up her radio to drown out the yelling. She never wanted her children to go through that. And so far, they never had.

"Alright you three." Daphne said picking Marcus up so Phillip could put Issy down and stand up. Daphne put Marcus down and took Issy's hand. "We may not be back till late tonight. Do not leave this camper till Heath comes and gets you for supper."

Issy nodded knowing what her mother was scared of. This monster they were going after liked kids. And she was guessing young boys were its favorite. Issy took Marcus and led him to the master bedroom where all his toys were. It was going to be a long day trying to keep the hyperactive eight-year-old inside.

XOX

Issy was about to duct tape Marcus to a hair by the time Heath walked into the camper. He took one look at his younger brother and knew something was off. Issy was standing by the bathroom with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face.

"What are you up to?" Heath asked holding out his hand. Issy sighed in defeat and handed the duct tape over. "That bad huh?"  
"You have no idea!" Issy demanded. "I had the little brat tied up so I could pee. I wasn't in there more than a minute and he got loose."

Heath laughed and messed up Marcus's dirty blonde hair. "Let's get some food."

Heath bent down so Marcus could jump on his back.

"What's our names?" Issy asked.

Heath handed Issy two fake school IDs. The names on them were Georgia Heartly and William Heartly. "Well at least my name is better than Bert."

Heath rolled his eyes. He would have pushed her a bit, but he was carrying Marcus on his back. "Keep it up little bit. Just keep it coming. Then we'll see who will be paying for food tonight."

Issy smirked and kicked a rock as she walked. She looked up to her big brother a lot. She knew nothing would happen to her when he was around. Older kids stayed clear when they saw him coming. He was tall, a little over six three. His hair was dirty blonde and what Issy called the prince charming look. Cause every Disney movie prince had the same hair style. Parted right down the middle and a cowlick on each side of the banges. He wasn't a built looking guy, but wasn't scrawny either. And just like their father, he had green eyes. Issy and Marcus had blue like their mother.

"Issy your going to have to put Marcus to bed tonight." Heath said and Issy groaned in protest. "I know, he doesn't go to bed well for you. But mom and dad need me tonight."

Issy looked up at him in surprise. Yeah, Heath had gone on hunts with his parents before, but never after dark. "This is a bad one isn't it."

Heath nodded. "Look around. What's missing from this town?"

Issy looked around. "Children."  
Heath nodded. "We aren't sure what this thing is yet. So tonight keep all windows and doors locked tight. And keep everything out."

Issy nodded again. She had never had to use any weapons left at the camper, but she knew how to use most of them. There was this odd feeling in the back of Issy's head that made her think that tonight she would be using one. Ever since they rolled into town, something had felt wrong about this job.

After they ate, Heath got his siblings back to the camper and left. He didn't stick around to make sure they had everything they might need for the night. He didn't even tell them goodnight. Just dropped them off an left. Marcus didn't seem to mind as he grabbed his favorite army men toys and headed for the table to play. Issy on the other hand began to find the weapons she may need for the night. When she had everything situated, she began to lock up the camper.

Issy, I'm thirsty." Marcus complained around nine. "Can I have some juice?"  
"Get ready for bed first." Issy said bringing him his batman pajamas.

"But I'm not tired." Marcus replied trying to hold back a yawn.

"Uh huh." Issy said with a smirk. "Then no juice."  
Marcus groaned and grabbed his pajamas from his sister. A short time later he was fast asleep in the master bed. Issy sighed in relief. He hadn't gone to bed that easily in a long time. Issy sat down at the table and took out one of her favorite books. Peter Pan. No matter how many times she read it, the story never got old.

She was half way through the book when she heard movement from the master bedroom. Yawning she got to her feet to check out the noise, when the camper door was kicked in. There stood a man holding a large shot gun. Instinctively Issy reached for the hand gun closest to her. The man pushed her aside and headed for the bedroom. He kicked open the door. There standing over Marcus was a dark hooded figure. The man lifted his gun, but before he could get a shot it, Issy beat him to it.

"Damn it!" The man yelled as the creature escaped up through the sun roof. He then turned on the young girl. "Why didn't you wait till it was feeding?"  
Issy glared at the man. "Nothing is going to feed of my little brother."  
Daphne rushed into the camper when she heard the gun shot. Phillip and Heath weren't far behind her. She rushed passed the man and took her son into her arms. "Marcus, honey, open your eyes."

The boy's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw his mother. "Did you get the monster?"  
Daphne sighed in relief. "Never you mind. You go back to sleep."

When Marcus was tucked back into bed Daphne turned on the stranger. "What the hell are you doing in my home with a loaded gun! You could have shot my children."  
The man smirked. "That shot didn't come from me."  
He looked down at the young girl who had backed away when her mom came in, and was now nose first in her book.

"Did you hit it little bit?" The teenage boy asked with a smirk. The girl glared at him over her book.

John held back a smirk. For some reason the boy reminded him of an older version of his son. "It wouldn't have mattered if she did. Shtrigas cant be killed unless they are feeding. And unless that bullet was made out of consecrated wrought iron, the only thing your daughter did was piss that thing off."

"What the hell is a shitgas?" Heath asked and Issy giggled.

"He said Strigas, not shitgas, dipstick." Issy said putting her book down. I'm buying you a hearing aid for your birthday."

"Stop." Phillip warned. Issy and Heath bowed their heads. Phillip then looked up at the stranger. "How do you know about this thing?"  
The man smirked. "I'm a hunter, just like you. Got wind of the creature about a week ago."  
Daphne looked the man up and down. "How do you kill a vampire?"  
The man smirked. "Cut of its head. What is a vampires weakness?"

Daphne smirked back and looked around the room.

"Dead man's blood." The Colt family said together. John nodded his approval.

"I'm Phillip Colt." Phillip said offering his hand. The man took it and they briefly shook hands. "This is my wife Daphne, my eldest son Heath, by daughter Issy Belle, and the little man in there sleeping is Marcus."

"John Winchester.


	2. Saving the Innocent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Daphne was obsessed. Not just with the new hunt she was on, but betting John Winchester to the punch. He had made a fool out of her back in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. Knowing that the Strigas was after her kids before she did was an insult. She was a second generation Hunter. John didn't just know it was after her kids, he had known what it was and how to kill it. A mistake like that on her part could have caused the death of another child. Deep down she was grateful to him, but her pride wouldn't let her think that.

Now she was on the trail of a shape shifter. Its victims of choice were large muscular men. Between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five. Why it chose men that looked like they could snap her in two was still a mystery.

Phillip was in the passenger seat of their black Chrysler, not saying a word. He could feel his wife's frustration and wasn't about to break the silence first. He was just glad Heath had stayed home. The teenager's thirst for a hunt would have driven Daphne to her boiling point.

"There!" Daphne pointed out a tall muscular man coming out of the gym across the street from where they were parked. The Colts got out of their car when they heard a familiar roar only an old classic car could make. "Damn him!"

John Winchester drove down the street, past a sketchy looking gym. He wasn't paying much attention to the couple about to cross the street ahead of him. Instead, he was concerned with finding the closest cheap motel for his boys to rest in. he had only been a couple towns over when he heard the news of disappearing body builders. So he figured it was worth a look into. He was just glad it was summer. Pulling his boys out of school again was getting old. Not just because of Sammy's complaints, but because his boys deserved a good education.

As he pulled into the only motel in town with a vacancy, he missed seeing the camper parked at the end of the parking lot. Not noticing something like that wasn't something John did. But he never dreamed he would run into the Colt family again. Let alone a month after their last encounter.

"Dean, grab your brother. I'll get checked in." John said turning off the engine. He got out of the car and headed for the office. If he had looked around first, he would have seen the two kids sitting outside room fourteen drawing on the cement with sidewalk chalk.

Heath's head shot up when he heard the black 67 Impala drive up. He knew at once whom the car belonged to. A teenage boy couldn't forget a car like that.

"Time to go inside." Heath announced to his younger siblings. Issy looked up at him to complain, but saw the stern look in his eyes. He had noticed something. She and Marcus knew better than to protest when he gave them that look. She quickly picked up the chalk and followed her brother into the motel room.

"What was it?" Issy asked as she put the chalk away in one of the nightstands.

"Winchester." Was all Heath said. Issy rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand the hatred her brother and parents had for the man. She knew Marcus would have been killed if he hadn't shown up. She could have been killed as well.

"I don't want you outside if that black car is here." Heath said turning Issy around to face him. "Not a foot out that door. You got me little bit?"

Issy nodded. "I wont even let a pinky toe past that door."

Heath tried his hardest to keep up the stern stare he had on his little sister, but he couldn't do it. He smirked and playfully messed up her hair. "Good. Now let's see what we can find to watch on tv.

XOXOXOX

Dean woke late the next morning and stretched. He sat up at once. The night before he could have sworn his little brother had fallen asleep next to him. Now he was the only one in the queen bed. He got to his feet and looked around. There sitting at the table was his brother, eating a bowl of lucky charms. While his father read the morning paper across from him.

"Morning Dean. His father said with a stern look. Dean bowed his head. He knew he had slept in. he just couldn't believe his father let him. "I'll be heading out soon. Won't be back till around noon. No leaving this room. No answering the phone. If it's me I'll ring once then call back."

"Yes sir." Dean replied. He wasn't about to say anything else. With what happened in Fort Douglas, he knew better.

John nodded. Put the paper down and headed for the door. Sammy watched his father leave over his shoulder then went back to his lucky charms. Dean on the other hand sat in the chair his father had just got up from with a heavy sigh. His father would never be able to forgive him.

Heath watched out the window as the black impala drove away. He and his siblings had always been early risers, and being stuck in the hotel room for most of the morning was driving them nuts. Issy had gotten on his last nerve at least twice in the past hour. So the moment the impala was out of sight, all three Colt children were outside. Marcus started drawing on the sidewalk right in front of the room. Issy on the other hand decided to jump rope from the room to the office and back again. Heath grabbed a book from the camper and sat down next to Marcus. To some kids, this would be a boring long day, but for the Colt kids, it was the best part of their whole week.

"Don't go to far Little bit." Heath called after his sister. "make sure I have visual at all times."

Issy stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes Mr. Nanny."

Heath gave her a stern look over his book, but the girl had already turned her back on him. He sighed and scanned the area. There was no one around. Not even the motel manager could be seen. As his sister got to the end of the sidewalk, he noticed some one peaking out of the last motel room's window. He had seen the impala leave, and he did not think the man had a partner. So who was in the man's room. Issy seemed to notice the person as well. She smiled sweetly at them and waved.

"Issy Belle!" Heath called out a warning. Issy jumped then placed her hands on her hips as if annoyed with him.

It's a kid Mr. Over protective." Issy growled back. "You really think I'd be that nice to a grown up?"

Heath gave his sister an odd look. He took a hold of Marcus's hand and they both walked over to their sister. By that time the kid had disappeared behind the curtain. Heath walked up to the door and knocked. There was a rustling sound from inside the room, but no one came to the door.

"Kid, we saw you through the curtain." Heath said as he knocked again. "We aren't going to hurt you. I was just wondering if you wanted to come out and play with us."

There was still no answer at the door, but Issy could swear she heard a kid say something from right behind the door.

"We know John Winchester if that makes a difference." Heath tried again. "He saved my brother's life a month back. Ask him about the Colt children when he comes back."

Issy gave her older brother a confused look. She knew he didn't care much for John yet here he was trying to con a kid out of the room by mentioning him like a hero.

"Just leave the poor kid alone. If he wants to come out and play, we'll be here pretty much all week." Issy said heading back towards their room.

Heath watched her walk away, debating on trying the kid one more time, but decided she was right. He lead Marcus back to the room as well.

"What's he thinking leaving a kid his age by himself? He couldn't be any older than Marcus." Heath demanded when they were back inside the room. "So many things could happen when he's gone. He could have left the kid at home with his mother or any other family member."

Issy shrugged. "Maybe there was no kid. Maybe John's room is haunted."

Heath smirked. "That was no ghost little bit. Nice try though. I just think if we are going to keep running into him, then the kid could stay with us while he's gone. He would be safer."

Issy almost groaned. "You are way too sweet for your own good. Mom would never allow it."

Heath just shrugged. "Mom could never say no if it was a kid."

Issy shook her head. She wasn't so sure about that. Her mother seemed to dislike John Winchester with every fiber of her body. Bringing a kid of his over would only start more trouble.

XOXOXOXO

"Who's the Colts?" Sam asked the moment his father walked in the door. John gave his youngest son an odd look, then glanced over at his oldest son. Dean at once looked down at the ground.

"A couple kids were playing outside our first day here." Dean quickly explained. "When I was in the bathroom, Sammy was watching them out the window. They came to the door and asked if he wanted to come out and play."

"What did you tell them?" John asked, trying to keep calm.

"Dean wouldn't let me answer the door." Sam said glaring at his brother. "Not even when the boy said he knew you."

"That's good." John said, then started to wonder how the kids knew this was his room. Daphne must have figured out what he was driving and warned the kids about it. And the oldest Heath seemed to have quite the memory.

"So can I play with them?" Sam seemed to plead. John was about to tell the boy no, when there was a knock at the door. John hushed his sons and slowly walked up to the door with a gun ready in hand.

"Mr. Winchester!" A panicked voice came from the other side of the door. "Mr. Winchester, please, we need your help!"

John flung open the door as all three Colt children raced in. John looked around then closed the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Our parents haven't returned for three days now." Heath said nervously. "No matter how the hunt is going they always come home at night. Some thing is very wrong."

John gave the kids a once over then nodded. "What were they after?"  
At once Issy took out a folder and placed it in front of him. She opened it and handed him the same article that had brought him to town. "We were only a few towns over when they got wind of this. So we came on over. They asked around and found out that the same thing has been happening the last few months. And all the victims went to the same gym."

"Three days ago they went to check the gym dressed as FBI." Heath said trying his hardest to sound brave. "We haven't seen or heard from them since."

John nodded. "So you have no clue what they were hunting?"

"Mom was thinking shape shifter." Heath replied showing him some research papers he had done on the creature. "But the pattern is just off. Most shape shifters take the identity of their victims and keep them alive. This thing is just killing them. And nothing that I have found on the victims says they were acting off before they were found dead."

John smiled up at the kid. "You are a very smart kid. Not even hunters my age would do this much research before they headed out to kill the thing."

"I just like to read a lot." Heath replied. "Will you help me find them?"

John nodded. "Of course I will. You three stay here. I'm going to check out this gym. See if I can find anything."

Heath looked down at his feet. "I um, already did. All I found was our car's tire marks. Burnouts were more like it. Like they were trying to get out of there in a hurry."  
John listened intently then nodded. "How about you take me to the gym and we take another look. The younger two can stay here with my boys."  
Heath nodded and turned to Issy. "I want you and Marcus on lock down while I'm gone."

Issy nodded. "I figured as much. Just find mom and dad."  
John led Heath out side and Dean quickly locked the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the two Colt children. The girl was a couple years younger than he was with long, fizzy dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy on the other hand had to be the same age as Sam. He had the same blue eyes as his sister, but his hair was dirty blonde.

"Well, looks like we'll be hanging out here for a while." Dean said sitting down on the bed, "What should we do to pass the time?"  
Issy gave the boy an odd look then took her favorite book out from her coat pocket. "You have fun entertaining Marcus and your little brother. I have put up with my brother for the past three days. It's some one else's turn."

Issy took a seat on one of the beds and started reading and soon Marcus and Sam were running around the room playing Cowboys. Dean watched from the other bed but soon got sick of all the noise the two younger boys were creating. He was glad to see Sam acting more like a kid his age, but he was getting very annoyed. Issy giggled from behind her book then took pity on Dean. She put her book down and got to her feet. As Marcus ran past her, she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I think we've had enough of cowboys for one day. Why don't you see what's on tv." She handed her brother the remote and soon both boys were sitting in front of Dean's bed, flipping through the channels.  
"Is your brother always like that?" Dean asked as if he was warn out.

Issy smirked as she buried her nose in her book again. "Only in days that end in y."

"Well that's just great." Dean said pulling a car magazine out from under his pillow. Issy saw the butt of a gun as well but decided not to say a word about it. She knew what it was like to want to protect a younger brother while the rest of the family hunted. She had a silver knife tucked away in her left shoe.

"So how long have you been traveling with your parents?" Dean asked looking over at the girl.

She tried to act annoyed with his question, but Dean could see right through her act. She was glad to have some one more her age to talk to. "Since I was six. Don't really remember much of living at home. Only that we were pretty much a typical happy go lucky family before. Living in a big two story. I shared a room with my sister. The boys had another room to themselves. And mom and Dad, they were always dancing. There was always music in our house. Now we live in a camper and it's always quiet. No music, no tv. Just quiet."

Dean nodded and looked over at his brother. With a heavy sigh he turned back to Issy. "Is your sister with your parents?"

The moment he asked, he wished he hadn't. Issy looked down at her hands and looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"She was killed when I was five. By a vamp." Issy said as she pulled herself together "That's why we hunt. To find it, and kill it. and when we finally do. I'm going home. Be a real kid, who goes to school and plays sports."

Dean smirked a bit. "Be careful what you wish for. Cause school, sucks. And sports, that's just a waist of time and money."

Issy looked over at his brother and smiled. "Well if you get out, maybe you could show Sammy the ropes. He's the same way. Would rather go to school than hunt."  
Issy was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Issy Belle, please sweet heart, let me in." A woman's voice said from the other side of the door. Marcus flew to hid feet and headed for the door. Issy at once grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug.

"That's not mom." Issy whispered to him as he fought against her.

"Sure it is. Cant you hear her voice." Marcus protested. "Sam, go open the door."

"Sam wont to a dam thing." Dean declared as he grabbed the gun from under his pillow. Issy just smirked at him.

"You know if that's a shape shifter, I really hope you have that thing loaded with silver bullets." Issy said tightening her grip on Marcus. "Cause if all your going to do is tick that thing off, then at least let us get a few minutes head start."

Dean glared over at the girl. "Do you have a better idea?" No, then shut your trap."

"Issy, you open this door!" The woman demanded again. "Its out here Issy, do you understand me? You are going to get me killed."

"Issy let her in." Marcus said in a panic.

"Its not mom." Issy demanded in a shaky voice.

"You were that's not your mom?" Dean asked. Issy nodded. But he could see in her eye that she wasn't sure.

"Mom wouldn't know we where here." Issy said as if she was trying to convince herself. "She went missing before you arrived. So that thing had to e watching to know we where here."

The door started to rattle which made all the children jump. The woman screamed and began banging on the door, pleading for Issy to open the door. Dean pulled the hammer back on his gun and looked over at the frightened eleven year old. She held onto her brother tightly doing her best not to let him see her scared.

"I need you were that this is not your mother." Dean said sternly.

Issy shook her head and brought Marcus even closer to her. "If cant be. If something was after her, mom would never lead them to us. She'd lead them away."

The woman screamed once more and everything went silent. Marcus at once started throwing a tantrum. "Issy you got mom killed."

Issy did her best to stay strong and not burst into tears and she hugged her brother as close as she could to her. Dean put the hammer back in place and went to the girl. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Sam gave her a hug. For a while, the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a cartoon playing on the tv. All of the sudden the door flew open and there stood Daphne. The moment she saw the kids, she started to laugh.

"Now sweet heart, are you really going to let this boy shoot your mother?" She asked taking a step closer. Dean pulled the hammer back and pointed the gun at Daphne's face.

"Yes I am." Issy said taking both Sam and Marcus by the hand. "Because my mother has never called me Sweet heart."

Daphne smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Issy, I've been calling you sweet heart since you were a baby."

"No." Issy said putting both younger boys behind her. And backing them up towards the bathroom door. Marcus seemed to realize what she was doing and felt for the door handle behind his back. When Issy heard the knob turn she explained how she knew the woman was not her mother. "You always thought it was to stepford mom sounding."  
The woman glared the girl down and took another step closer, but Dean wasn't having it. He took a shit, hitting the woman in the chest and causing her to fall backwards. Marcus opened the bathroom door and all four kids piled into the small bathroom. As Dean went to close the door, the woman stepped in the way. Dean pushed against the door with all his might, but the woman was still over powering him. Issy took the knife she had hidden in her shoe and stabbed the woman's arm. The woman screamed and backed out of the door letting Dean get it closed.

"Silver knife you stupid shape shifter!" Issy growled at the closed door. Dean smirked down at the girl.

"Here let me see the knife." Dean said and Issy handed the knife over at once. He had the younger three kids back up into the small shower so to be as far away from the door as they could get. He know if the shape shifter had busted down the motel door, a bathroom door was no problem for it. Issy did her best to try to open the small bathroom window, but knew only Sam and Marcus could climb out of it. Issy might me able to squeeze through but there was no way Dean would make it.

The window opened with a protesting screech and Issy quickly lifted Sam to the window. Out side, the shape sifter began to beat on the door. The cut from Issy's silver knife must have weakened the creature a bit, cause the kids knew it had the strength to break in before.

As Sam was safely out of the bathroom, Issy lifted Marcus to the window. He at once began to fight her. "I'm not going out there Issy, what if there are more?"  
Issy quickly set the boy down, and got eye level with him. "Dean and I will be right behind you. I want you and Sam to run as fast as you can to the camper and get any silver object you can find. I promise I'll be right behind you."

Marcus nodded and Issy lifted him up one more time. He climbed out to safety and Issy watched him and Sam race to the camper. She tried not to cry, hoping that wouldn't be the last time she saw her brother.

"You should go too." Dean said as Issy stood next to him.

"You and I both know that I'll never male it out that window in time." Issy replied with a sniff.

Dean turned to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, like his dad had done to him many times before. "We are making it out of her alive. I wont let anything happen to you.

Just as he finished his sentence, the door flew open, narrowly missing both kids. Dean placed the girl behind him and held the knife tight in his hand, ready to strike if needed. The shifter took a step inside the bathroom with a sickening smile on its face.

"Down Dean!" John's voice said from inside the motel room. At once Dean brought Issy into a protective hug and took them both to the floor. A shot rang out and soon the room was dead silent.

"Issy Belle?" A frightened woman's voice called out.

"Mom?" Issy asked pushing Dean off her. Issy stepped over the shape shifters lifeless body and raced into her real mother's arms. The woman was badly beaten and looked like she hadn't bathed in days. Standing behind her mother was her father. He must have gotten off worse than Daphne because Heath had to help him stand.

"Are you ok Sweets?" Daphne asked checking her daughter over for any sign of injury. She then looked up at Dean and smiled. "Thank you."  
Daphne then got to her feet and held a hand out to John. The man hid a smirk and shook the woman's hand.

"I guess I owe you a huge thank you once again." Daphne said with a slight blush. "This is the second time you've saved one of my kid's lives. And this time you got me and Phillip out of a very sticky situation."

John just shook his head. "It was Heath that found you. Your son will be a great hunter some day. And I owe Issy a thank you for getting Sam out of harms way. From what he told me, she's a brave little thing."

"No kidding. You should have seen the way she went after that shifter." Dean said with a smirk. "Stabbed the thing so I could get the door shut."

Daphne held Issy close to her like any proud mother would. "How did you know it wasn't me?"  
Issy bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "It kept calling me sweet heart."  
Daphne smirked and kissed the girl's head. "We had all better get out of here before the cops start showing up. Not sure how to explain there being two of me."

Heath chuckled and not being able to help himself had to speak his mind. "I swear officer, I have learned my lesson. I will never again try to clone my mother. The first one wouldn't stop cooking, the second wouldn't stop cleaning, and this third one just went crazy over a little spilled milk."


	3. If Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**AN: Ok so this is so not where I had planned to take this story, but hopefully you all enjoy this little turn of events I had lol.**

"She's what!" Daphne asked the now frightened looking doctor standing in front of her. "You're a hundred percent sure. There's no chance in a false positive?"

The doctor nervously shook his head no as Phillip took a hold of his wife's arm. "We checked twice. Same result both times."

"Thank you doctor." Daphne said turning on her heals and heading for her daughters room.

"Go easy on her Daphne." Phillip warned. "She's almost eighteen. No longer a child."

Daphne ignored her husband and charged into the hospital room like and angry bull. "Who!"  
Issy jumped at her mother's fiery entrance. She had a feeling her mother would react that way when she found out. She just wished her brothers weren't in the room at the moment.

"Damn it Issy Belle, who!" Daphne demanded.

Issy took a deep breath and let his name roll of her tongue. "Dean Winchester."

Daphne turned a sickening shade of gray as she turned on her two boys. "Find them now!"

"Mom," Issy started to protest, but her mother wasn't having it.

"Oh no, he's not getting away with this!" Daphne demanded. "Didn't I warn you about him? What were you thinking? And when did you even meet up with him? We haven't seen the Winchesters in over a year."

Issy looked down at her hands and glanced over at her older brother. She wasn't going to be able to lie her way out of this situation. All she could do was tell her mother the truth and hope it didn't come back on Heath. "When Heath and I went to work that case in Texas. The Winchesters showed up around the time we were cleaning the mess up. Heath went to celebrate with John. Dean and I stayed back to do a little celebrating ourselves. Things happened. We didn't mean for things to get that far."

"There in Jefferson, Iowa." Marcus said hanging up his phone. "Sam says they just got into town. So they should be there for a couple of days at least. Sounds like a simple ghost hunt."

Daphne nodded. "Pack up every thing. We're heading to Iowa."

Issy looked over at her dad, hoping he would talk some since into Daphne. He just shook his head. There was really no point, if Daphne didn't hunt Dean down then Heath and Marcus would. It was better if they all hunted the boy down together. That way Issy and Phillip could attempt to keep the peace.

As Phillip waited for Issy to get her regular cloths on (The others had gone to get the rv ready for the trip) he wondered how things could have gotten like this. He knew Issy had had a small crush on the oldest Winchester boy. She had the moment she met him. But he also believed Issy was more innocent than this. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the situation. There really wasn't much he could do. Just be there and hope she did the right thing.

Issy walked out of the room fully dressed with a look of misery painted on her face. "I'm sorry daddy."

Phillip brought his daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Your not a little girl any more Issy Belle. Something your mother and I some times forget. I would have kept you young forever if I could have."

Issy smiled. Her father had always been good at saying exactly what she needed to hear. She wasn't sure if he actually believed his own words, but they worked their magic on her.

XOXOXOX

Issy sat back in her seat as she watched her mother go into the cheap motel office to con information out of the manager. Secretly Issy hoped her mother got nothing from the little balding man. But luck wasn't on her side that day, Daphne came out of the office with an almost evil sort of smirk upon her face. She had found them. The third motel and she had found the Winchesters. Now all they had to do was wait for them to stroll back into the motel room. Daphne was already stewing about the situation and the longer they sat waiting, the angrier she got.

When the 67 Impala drove into the parking lot, Phillip had to hold Daphne back in her seat so she wouldn't exit the car guns blazing.  
"We are going to be civilized about this." Phillip warned not just his wife, but his boys too. "No walking in there guns raised ready to take the poor boy's head off. He doesn't even know."

Daphne's eyes blazed in rage, but she handed over her hand gun. "Fine. But I'm not giving up my boot knife."

Heath chuckled and patted Issy on the shoulder. "By the end of the day you'll be a single mother with a dead sperm downer."  
Daphne glared at Heath through the rear view mirror, but said nothing. She had let the thought of killing Dean cross her mind a few times. She would never actually do it, that was against what she stood for. They saved people, they didn't kill them. Dean didn't put Issy's life in danger. He just have her what she had always wanted. A way out of the hunting life. That's what upset Daphne the most. Letting her little girl go live a life away from her. Unable to know if she was safe.

"We'll lets go drop in and Daddy." Daphne said sarcastically. All five Colts got out of the black Chrysler and headed for the room the Winchesters had entered only minutes before. Issy tried her best to stay in the back of the group, but Daphne wasn't having it. she wanted her daughter front and center. It was her mess they were coming to deal with after all. When they got to the door, Daphne lightly pushed Issy up to it, and with a heavy sigh, Issy knocked. There of course was no answer or even a sound coming from the room. Issy knew there wouldn't be. Every hunter knew better than to answer a door if you weren't expecting company. And even if they were, you kept a gun pointed at the door till you knew who had knocked.

"John Winchester. It's the Colts." Phillip said knocking once again before Daphne got the bright idea to kick the door in. "We need to talk to you and your son Dean."

John opened the door only enough for him to get a look at the five Colts. He looked them over a few more seconds then opened it for them to come inside.

"How did you find us?" John asked suspiciously. He knew Daphne still wasn't keen on him. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been tracking him.

"I called Sam." Marcus said with an innocent smile.

"And why are you looking for us?" John asked glaring at Sam, who was sitting on one of the beds. Dean walked out of the bathroom and froze when he saw Issy and the rest of the Colt family.

"Hey Issy." Dean finally got out. At once John groaned and smacked Dean in the back of the head.

"How many times did I tell you that Issy was off limits!" John demanded. Dean ducked his head like a scolded puppy. "We have enough trouble getting along without you adding more issues to the mix."

"It's not his fault." Issy said stepping between Dean and John. She looked over her shoulder at Dean and attempted a wink, but couldn't. She turned back towards John and took a deep breath. "I pursued him. He tried to warn me away, but I wouldn't listen."

"Issy." Dean started to protest, knowing that's not what happened at all and there was no reason for her to take the blame.

"I'm pregnant Dean." Issy announced. She looked around the room and sighed. "There. Now we all know. Issy Colt got knocked up by one Dean Winchester. Cats out of the bag."

Issy patted Dean's back and attempted to smile once again. "Congratulations, your going to be a daddy."

Dean just stared at her, unable to speak. How could he be a father. He had only just turned twenty. Then again Issy wasn't quite eighteen yet. The only one who seemed to be able to form words was John.

"Wait a minute." John said sitting down at the table. "I'm sorry, but you just expect us to believe Issy is pregnant with Dean's baby? How do we know its not some other guys kid?"

Daphne grabbed John's shirt collar and got in his face. "She's four months along John. Where was she four months ago? With you and your hound dog of a son. Don't you dare call my daughter a liar."

Phillip placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder and she let go of John's shirt. John knew the girl wouldn't lie about some thing like this. He was just trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a grandpa and Dean a father. Daphne glared at John and stepped away from him so she wouldn't be tempted to take a swing.

Dean reached out and took a hold of Issy's hand. He stood up and looked down at Issy with an odd look on his face that Issy couldn't read. "So it's true?"

Issy nodded. That's all she could do. She thought there would be a little more of a resistance from the Winchester playboy. But instead there he stood, holding her hand and that unreadable look upon his face.

"Well, I'm going to be a dad." Dean said looking over at his own father. "You always told me to take responsibility for my actions. And well this is my responsibility."  
"Are you sick?" John asked with a slight smirk. He knew what that unreadable look on his son's face was. Dean had actually liked this girl. And from the slight blush Issy was trying to hide, she liked him too. He knew it wasn't love, but some day it may lead up to that. He then turned his attention to Daphne. "So what are we going to do about this?"

Daphne smirked back at him. "Looks like you had better make room for one more in that old car of yours. Cause Dean's new responsibility will be tagging along."

"What!" Issy and Dean said at the same time.

"Mom, you cant be serious." Heath said from behind his mother. He had been standing in front of the door as if waiting for Dean to make a run for it. "You always said that your kids aren't safe unless they are with you. Now you want Issy to hitch a ride with a hunter you can hardly stand."

Daphne nodded and she eyed John. "To a hunter, there is nothing more important than Family if they still have one. And Issy is apart of their family now. Or at least she will be. Right Dean."

"Uh wow. Not happening." Issy said dropping Dean's hand as if it had just burned her. "I'm not marrying Dean. Sorry but he isn't exactly husband material. And truthfully, I'm not ready to marry anyone."

Daphne's eyes flared with rage as the came upon her daughter. "Your father and I weren't exactly happy about getting married young either. But we did. And look at us now."

Issy shook her head. "No. I'm not going to marry a hunter. No offence Dean."

"None taken." Dean said with a smirk. "How I see it is you and I are the ones that should figure out what's best for our little boy…"

"Girl." Issy corrected.

"Boy." Dean said with a smirk. "And at this time marriage is not the answer. If down the road that seem to be best then we will. But this is our baby boy…"

"Girl."

"Boy. And we'll decide." Dean replied. "Having Issy come with us I agree with. Think she'll do us all some good."

Issy looked over at John. "So is there room in that Impala of yours?"

XOXOXOX 

John hadn't been to happy about having Issy tag along with them, Even though Dean was enjoying it. Sam was liking having the girl around as well. She was teaching him everything she knew about research. It had been two months since the girl had started to travel with them, and she was proving herself to be quite the little hunter. He was sure non of the Colts would believe it if he told them. Before Issy seemed to hate the hunting life, but lately she had been jumping into it with both feet.

John looked in the rear view mirror of his Impala at the back seat. At the moment Sam had fallen asleep with his head in Issy's lap. The girl was petting Sam's hair like a caring mother would do as she read some random book she had picked up in a used book shop. Dean was up front with him, pretending to sleep. John knew better. If Issy was awake, then Dean was too. He always seem aware of what Issy was doing and where she was.

Issy giggled and put her book down.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked with a fake yawn and an over dramatic stretch. He looked back at Issy and smiled.

"Oh these stupid vamp smut books." Issy replied. "Trying to make vamps sound romantic. Yeah they are romantic all right, if your into that sucking blood sort of thing."

"Why do you read them if your just going to complain about them?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Because I could use a good laugh." Issy said sarcastically. "And the girl behind the counter said they were really good. After I looked through the myth and legends section she must have thought I enjoyed things like this."

"Talking about book, what did you do with that old book you found?" John asked looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"I sent it to Bobby." Issy replied. "He's the only one I know who can read Greek."

Sam sat up with a yawn then looked over at Issy with a confused look on his face. "I thought Marcus could read Greek."

"Yeah but not good enough to trust his translation." Issy said then giggled slightly. "Bobby tried to teach all of us a different language. Heath and I just couldn't pick them up. We were more interested in making each other miserable. So I think he just gave up on us."

John cuckled. He wondered if Bobby ever despised him for introducing him to the Colt family. Usually after John had picked Dean and Sam up from his house, the Colts would drop off the three kids. Bobby became the unofficial babysitter when there was a job around his home town.

"So what are we going after this week?" Issy asked taking her journal out of a cloth back pack she took with her everywhere. Unlike John's leather bound journal, Issy's looked very much like a teenage girl's diary. Pink and covered in flower power stickers. Dean handed her a newspaper from Blue Ash, Ohio. He had circled the article. Three Kids Go Missing In Local School.

Issy read the article and passed the paper back up to Dean." My money is on avenging spirit."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." John said then looked at her in the rear view mirror. "You mind playing a high school student? Could use some one in there with Sammy."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from his father. The father along Issy became, the more resistant Dean became with wanting her hunting cases.

"And what would my cover be?" Issy asked sarcastically. "Sam's pregnant older sister."

John smirked. "Something like that. And I thought h

We've been through this. Your 24 weeks along and can hardly tell that you are pregnant. But if your that worried about it. I can inform the school of your pregnancy before you even go."

Issy thought for a moment then shrugged. "Why not. It may be fun to go to an actually school. And I'll always be able to mess with Sam if I get bored."

Sam smirked. "Yeah try it and I'll karate kick that baby right out of you."

Issy smiled and messed up Sam's hair. She had become very close with Sam the last few weeks. She was guessing that it was because he reminded her of Marcus. She actually missed her little brother. But why wouldn't she. She had practically raised the boy ever since Heath turned fourteen.

"No hitting on any guys in your class." Dean said looking out the window and avoided Issy's eye. "If you do Sammy will tell me."

"No I wont." Sam tried to protest but Dean wasn't listening. "And if any guys hit on you I want to know at once."

Issy smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Dean turned to look at her and his heart melted a little. Pregnancy gave the girl a slight glow. A very attractive glow. "I mean it Issy. I will hurt them if I have too."

"There will be no need to hurt any student at this school." Issy said with a smirk. "And besides. If I'm playing Sam's sister here, That mean's I'm playing yours too."

Dean seemed to cringe at the thought. "How bout I'm the over protective boyfriend."

John glanced over at his son, but didn't say a word. He knew that the two had decided to just stay friend and not start a relationship, but for some reason he was beginning to think Dean was liking the girl a lot more than friends. And his feelings seemed to get stronger the father along in her pregnancy she became. John was starting to wonder if he was going to have to keep a closer eye on them. Or at least Dean. So far the only thing they really did was a little playful flirting and the occasional cuddle. Things that wasn't so odd between friends.

John pulled up into a motel parking lot and parked in front of the office. "You three stay here till I come back."

As John walked away, Dean groaned and reached back, placing a hand on Issy's stomach. "how's our boy?"  
"Girl." Issy corrected with a smirk. They didn't know what the sex of the baby was and they weren't going to till it was born. That's the way Issy wanted it. that and the playful argument about what it was, was fun for her. "She's doing good. I on the other hand could use a foot or back massage."

"I don't do feet." Dean said bringing his arm back.

Issy smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to Dean. "If you rub my feet, I'll give you a little treat."

"Isnt that how you got in this mess?" Sam asked looking like he was going to be sick. Dean took Sam by surprise when he leaned closer to Issy and placed a light kiss upon her lips, just as John came back to the car.

"Hey, hey, come on you two. Didn't you learn your lesson last time." John asked leaning in the car window. "I'm not gonna have to baby sit you two from now on am I?"  
Issy blushed and shook her head. By the look on her face, she was as surprised as he was about what happened.

_Great._ John thought rolling his eyes. _Dean's falling for this girl._

Issy grabbed her back pack and got out of the car. The boys followed her lead and got out as well. "We promise to behave. But Dean still owes me a foot rub."

John smirked and handed Issy a room key. "Room 13. We'll get our things."

Issy nodded and headed for the room. This is usually how it worked. She would get a key from John and open up the motel room. And usually before the boys entered the room, Issy had picked out her bed, usually the one closest to the bathroom, and had already got settled in. this time was no exception.

John set his things down, looked around the room, then looked at the three kids. "I'm going to see if I can get Sammy and Issy signed up for school tomorrow. I shouldn't be gone long. Dean's in charge."

John walked out of the motel room and once Dean heard the Impala start up and leave, he jumped on the bed Issy was sitting on and brought her close to him.

"Come on Dean." Sam said in annoyance. "What is your deal? Are you trying to make me puke?"

"Pretty much yeah." Dean replied as he placed a hand on Issy's stomach again. He was bound and determined to feel his baby kick.

"You guys aren't finally admitting to liking each other more than friends are you?" Sam asked as if the thought was disgusting. "Cause I can go to the library."

At once Issy separated herself from Dean. "Now are you trying to make me puke?"

"Hey." Dean protested. He tried not to act hurt. He couldn't see why Issy seemed to dislike him so much any more. She had to have liked him at one point. Hell he knew she did. Heath had mentioned it multiple times before the baby situation came up. He would always tease that Issy had the biggest crush on him. But now the girl acted like he had some contagious disease.

XOXO

The next day John drove Issy and Sam to school. And surprisingly Dean had got up early and went with. He looked back at Issy and could tell the girl was nervous. Her blue eyes were as large as tea cups and she looked up at the two story school.

"You'll do fine Issy." Dean assured her. he looked back at her then took her left hand in his. On her middle finger he placed a very beautiful ring. The stones looked like real diamonds and they were in the shape of a flower and a leaf. Issy looked down at it confused.

"Just in case you get into trouble and decide to pull the over protective card." Dean said with a slight smirk. "Just flip them off and tell them the guy who gave you that ring is only a phone call away."

Issy smiled down at the ring then winked at Dean. "Or I could just get Sam. He's the better ass kicker any way."

Sam snickered as he and Issy got out of the car. The look on Dean's face was priceless and the fact he didn't say anything back, meant Issy was getting to him way worse than he had been letting on.

John waited till both kids were in the school before he drove off. they were a couple blocks from the school when John turned on his son. "I've been quiet long enough. What is going on between you and Issy? Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl. I just thought you two agreed to not get into a romantic relationship."

Dean gave his dad an odd look. "We're just friends. There is no relationship other than that."

"Don't lie to me Dean." John said a little gruffly. "You must have had that ring for a while. Because you didn't have time to got get one last night. And I know neither Sammy or I got it for you. You like her don't you."

Dean rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "I saw the ring at a pawn store back in South Dakota and bought it just in case. Its no big deal. We'll never be more than friends. We'd kill each other if we were an actual couple."  
John smirked. His suspicions had been right. Dean had fallen for Issy. Now things were going to get complicated very fast.

XOXOXOX

Issy and Sam were ready to call it quits by lunch. It wasn't that most of the kids were stuck up. It was more or less they all seemed scared to make new friends. Not a single person would talk to either Sam or Issy. In fact when Issy got into her Chemistry class right before lunch, she was placed at a table with another student. The student ended up putting so much space between them and Issy, that their books were on the verge of sliding of the desk. It seemed like every student body in the school was scared of new.

It even looked like the cheerleaders had the same outfits from the 1950s.

"This school gives me the creeps." Issy said as she sat down next to Sam at lunch. "Do you feel completely dirty, like you have a highly contagious disease or is it just me?"

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Every one seems scared to be around us. A girl in my class dropped her only pencil and it rolled to my feet. When I picked it up she told me to keep it."

Issy just stared at him. Then shook her head. "We'll I did find out one thing. And that's who is the Queen and King of creeperville."

Issy pointed over her shoulder at a football player who was holding on to a blonde girls waist. "Richy Sothers, captain of the varsity football team and also lead bass in the school glee club. In his arms would be Brinda Jameson. Captain of the cheerleaders, president of the chess club of all things, and your regular I volunteer for everything so I look like I care queen of the bitches. From what I've seen every one is scared of her. Even the teachers. If I knew any better I'd say witch instead of ghost."

Sam smirked and looked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "From what rumors I've heard through out the halls I'd say your not far off. Three missing girls, all had accused Rich of seeing them before they did a Houdini."

Issy looked quite impressed. "Not bad. But I have one even better. My first class was P.E. and the teacher, who is such a ball of love, announced that I was pregnant and that I would be sitting out for the warm ups and climbing the rope of hell. I over heard Brinda. Ok not over heard, she practically screamed it so the rest of the students could hear her. she said that those three girls. Also pregnant. She asked poor Richy if he had anything to do with it. I'm telling you that girl is six types of certifiable crazy all wrapped up in a little pink bow."

"Great. So now you are a potential victim." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Dean is going to love this. You'll be pulled out of school before dad even has time to protest."

XOXOX

Sam wasn't to far fetched. When he and Issy got back to the motel room, Dean bombarded them with questions. The moment he heard that the other girls had been pregnant, he turned to his dad.

"We are not pulling her out Dean." John said giving his son a stern glare. "Get the thought out of your head. Sam why don't you and I go check out the school again. Maybe you can help me figure out where and how these girls disappeared during a school day."

The moment Sam and John left, Issy noticed Dean seemed a little uneasy. He seemed to want to say something to her, but was unable to find the right words to do so. Then taking a deep breath he sat on the bed across from Issy.

"I don't like you going out on these hunts any more." Dean said looking up at her with worried eyes. "What if something happened to you and our little boy."

"I'll be fine Dean." Issy said glaring at him. "Its not like I'm running after the bad guy or getting in fights with things. I'm just sort of being a spy of sorts."

"I'm being serious Issy." Dean protested.

Issy got to her feet and walked up to him so that Dean could see her whole body language read annoyance. "There is no ring on my finger that says I'm tied down to you Dean Winchester, so don't think you can even attempt to control me now. I am not your wife, I am not your fiancée, I'm not even your girlfriend."

"You could be." Dean said looking down at the ring he had placed on her finger earlier that day. "You could marry me. Then we could always raise our son together. On the road, hunting things and kicking ass."

"I've told you before, I'm not going to be a hunters wife." Issy said backing away from him. "I want out of this life. I don't want to raise our girl the way we were raised. I want her to have that childhood innocence we never got."

Dean got to his feet and shook his head. "This is our life Issy. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. Our son could be an amazing hunter. Could you imagine what he could learn from your family and mine?"

"Enough." Issy demanded. "I will not allow it Dean! Our baby girl isn't some dog to be trained. She'll know of the life, but she wont live it. unless she feels like she's old enough to go on a hunt, she wont live her life on the road like we have."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you didn't want this life, then why come with us? Why make me believe that this is what you wanted?"

"Because I thought I could learn to love you!" Issy demanded then clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Sure you didn't." Dean said grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the door. He ignored Issy calling him back, or the fact that she had started to cry. Why would he stay and talk more when she said what she really meant. She could never truly love him. No matter how much he tried, she'd never be happy with him.

Dean didn't return till much later in the night and was surprised to find John and Sam still up sitting at the small table by the kitchen area. He didn't have to ask what they were still doing up. There was some one missing from the room. Issy and all of her things were gone. The only thing she had left behind was the ring Dean had place on her finger that morning.  
"Where is she?" He asked and his dad shook his head.

"Heath picked her up about twenty minutes ago." John replied. "Looks like its back to just us boys."


	4. Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**AN: So I started this chapter off at the Six Years Later part, but then decided to change it and add this first little bit **** hope you enjoy!**

Issy laid back in the hospital bed and groaned. She had been there for what seemed like hours with labor pains. If she was not going to give birth in the next few minutes she was going to walk out of the hospital and come back when the baby was ready to pop out. However, her mother of course wouldn't allow that. She was sitting on the pull out couch flipping through the tv channels.

"If this kid doesn't get out of me soon, I'm going to pull it out myself!" Issy demanded as she felt another contraction coming on. The worst part was the back pain. She would have been able to handle the contractions more if her back didn't feel like it was going to snap into a billion pieces.

"Just wait till you are holding that baby in your arms." Daphne said with a slight smirk. "You'll be thinking all this is worth it, believe me. I thought the same thing with all of you kids."

Issy glared over at her mother. but, didn't say a word. Her mother didn't have to be there. She could have been with Phillip and the boys, hunting a ghoul in eastern Montana. Instead, Daphne had stayed behind the last few weeks to give Issy moral support and so she could be present for her first grandchild's birth.

Issy groaned in pain as she got yet another contraction. She knew she was only about three centimeters dilated so she still had a long way to go.

"Miss Colt, there is a Dean Winchester here to see you." A nurse said walking into her room with an annoyed look on her face. Issy smirked knowing Dean must have been demanding to come back and see her. "Would you like me to tell him to get lost? I have no problem doing so."

"It's ok Veronica." Daphne said with a smile. "He's the child's father. He should be in here with Issy."

The nurse nodded and soon Dean walked in with a teddy bear in his hands. He walked up to Issy and handed it to her. "How are things going?"  
"I'm going to kill you is how things are going." Issy growled as she swiped the teddy bear out of his hands. "After this baby is born, I'm putting you through as much pain as I can so you know how I feel."

Dean smirked and took her hand in his. "Well till then, you can take your pain out on my hand."

Issy laughed and lightly squeezed his hand. She laid back in bed and prayed she wouldn't have another contraction for a little longer. She was actually enjoying the fact that Dean had shown up for the birth of their child.

"So how did you know I was here?" Issy asked and Dean looked over at Daphne who nodded.

"I haven't been that far away the last few weeks." Dean replied. "Your mom called me the moment you went into labor and threatened some very vital body parts if I didn't get here as fast as I could. She didn't know that we've been in town for the last few days. I knew you were close to your due date we sort of stuck around."

"You could have stayed at the hotel." Issy said rolling her eyes at him. "Its not completed yet, but there are a few good rooms available."

Dean smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then sat their quietly holding Issy's hand, and cringing when she squeezed his hand during a contraction. Every so often, a nurse would come in to check up on her, or a doctor would come and check to see if she was dilated more than she had been earlier.

"You let me know if you feel the urge to push." The doctor said the last time he left the room. Issy looked nervously over at Daphne.

"Does that mean it's almost time?" Issy asked, as she turned pale. "Mom, am I about to have my baby?"

Daphne nodded and Issy got even paler. Daphne quickly took Issy's other hand. "Don't worry Issy Belle. You are a strong girl, and soon you will have a beautiful baby in your arms. Dean and I will be here for the whole thing. We won't leave your side."

"Wow, hold on." Dean said taking his hand away from Issy. "I have no problem staying in here and holding her hand through the pain, but I don't think I should be in here for the actual birth. I mean Issy and I aren't together. And not going to lie, it's awkward already."

Daphne gave Dean a look that said if he left she would drag him back in. "This is your child too Dean Winchester. You made this child together, and you will birth this child together. If I have too, I will tie you to this bed."

Dean opened his mouth to protest then decided better of it. Daphne was a lot like John when it came to her anger. She had a short temper and would act on what ever she threatened.

Issy rolled her eyes and took Dean's hand in hers. She did her best to muster up a sweet smile and looked deep into his dark green eyes. "You don't have to be in here for the birth. It just means a lot that you came at all."

Dean looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Issy, you know that I'll always be here for you right? Just because we have our issues at times doesn't mean I don't care. Your family remember."

Issy smiled back, but the smile quickly faded as she squeezed Dean's hand "Oh god I think I need to push."

Daphne quickly raced out the door to grab the doctor. They both hurried back accompanied by a couple nurses.

"Issy I need to check you ok." The doctor said already getting his gloves on and the jelly on his fingers. Dean at once looked away. He had been in the room the last two times the doctor had checked Issy, but he didn't like the thought of what he was doing.

"Good Issy. Let's start pushing now." The doctor said then turned to Dean. "Hold her leg like Mrs. Colt. Good. Now Issy, when I tell you too I want you to push. Alright. Push."

Issy pushed as hard as she could. Her face determined. She was determined to deliver this baby as soon as possible. She relaxed for a few seconds then pushed again. The doctor giving her ques when to push. Soon he smiled up at her.

"Issy we have a head." He said as Dean glanced down to see. He quickly looked back up at the doctor.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked looking as though he was about to faint.

Issy slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't look!"

"Sorry." Dean said as he stared at the wall in front of him. The doctor told Issy to push one more time and soon Dean heard the cry of a baby. He at once took his eyes off the wall and turned his attention to the baby.

"This is so not like what they show in the movies." Dean said turning pale again.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The Doctor asked looking up at Dean.

"The what?" Dean asked as if the doctor was talking a different language.

"The umbilical cord." Issy said with a slight giggle. "Go ahead dad."

Dean gulped and with a shaky hand took the scissors out of the doctor's hands. He held his breath and cut the cord. Then quickly handed every thing over and sat down on the bed next to Issy.

"You have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said as he took the baby over to the nurses to have his first check up.

Dean nudged Issy and smiled. "Told you it was a boy."

Six Years Later

Issy smiled down at her sleeping son. He had once again fallen asleep under the big oak tree in front of the hotel. He had been doing that a lot the last month. She knew it had to do with his sixth birthday and hoping that his father would be here this year. Dean had shown up a few times over the years, just enough for her son to want to see him more. It wasn't Dean's fault. It was hers. She could have done what Dean had wanted. She could have married him and brought their son up in the hunters life. But she had been stubborn, and still was. She told Dean to never make any special trips to come visit. Just stop by when he was close. She knew it was harder on her son, but it was easier on her.

The night Heath had come and got her from Blue Ash, Ohio, he drove her to the small town of Prescott, Iowa. A town where most of the residence were hunters. It really wasn't much of a town. The only thing left was an old shut down school, a small bar and no more than five livable houses. Issy knew why her brother had brought her to the town the moment she saw the large For Sale sign in front of the school. It had only been closed for a little over a year so it was in very good shape.

Heath had made her dream become a reality. She bought the schoolhouse and over the next couple of years, with the help of her brothers and occasionally Bobby, she got the school converted into a hotel.

Issy leaned over her son and lightly shook him awake. He groaned and rolled over. Issy smiled and shook him again. "Brylon, honey, its time to come inside. Your guests will be arriving soon."

That seemed to get Brylon awake. He got to his feet and smiled up at her. He had Dean's eyes and smile. Really, the only thing Brylon got from Issy was her dark hair. Other than that, he was a split image of his father.

"Do you think Daddy will come?" Brylon asked with hopeful big green eyes.

"I don't know Bry." Issy replied with a sad smile. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Dean had already sent her money for his birthday present. He did it every year he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to Brylon's birthday party. "Let's go inside. Get cleaned up before Grams and Gramps show up."

Brylon took off towards the hotel, not waiting for his mom to keep up. Issy smiled and walked back to the hotel to find Brylon sitting on Heath's lap behind the check in desk.

"Is that getting washed up?" Issy asked placing her hands on her hips.

Brylon bowed his head and headed for the apartment he and Issy lived in. when he was out of ear shot Issy sighed heavily.

"I'm guessing he's been asking about Dean again." Heath said with a roll of his eyes. "When was the last time Dean was here? I saw him not to long after Sammy's girlfriend was killed. He didn't seem to have any plans on coming this way."  
"Four months ago." Issy replied with a smirk. "He and his dad stayed here for a few days between hunts. You wouldn't have believed John. He was very grandpaish. I don't know who was more surprised. Me or Dean."

"All cleaned up Mommy." Brylon said running up to Issy. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing blue plaid swim trunks and a bright red long sleeve button up shirt. Issy laughed and shook her head.

"Nice try." Issy said taking Brylon's hand in hers. "Let's go change your clothes. Then you can hand out with Uncle Heath."

Issy started to lead Brylon away then stopped just long enough to hand Heath a room key. "Marcus can help with that if he ever comes out of his room today."

Issy then took Brylon to his room and sat him down on his bed. She then started going through his closet, realizing she really needed to do laundry. She took out a pair of jeans and a short sleeve green shirt that matched the color of his eyes. She handed him the clothes and at once he started to change. Issy went back out to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to make sure all the food was done and ready to go. She had already done this three times earlier that morning, but for some reason she was nervous about this birthday for some reason. All she knew was that she wanted Brylon's sixth birthday to be perfect.

"How's this mommy?" Brylon asked walking out of his room. Issy couldn't help but smile. He looked more and more like Dean every day.

"There is my handsome young man." Issy said ruffling up his hair. "You can go see Heath now."

Brylon didn't have to be told twice as he took off out of the apartment. Issy looked up at the wall clock and sighed. Her parents would be showing up at any minute and Marcus still had not come out of his room. She was starting to get worried about her younger brother. He had been spending a lot more time at the hotel and a lot less time hunting. She was about to go and get him, when he walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Little man turns six today." Marcus said giving Issy a huge hug. "Do you feel old?"

"Ouch." Issy said with a laugh. "No I don't feel old. I'm only twenty-four smart ass. When I can no longer keep up with him, that's when I'll feel old."

"You need any help with food or presents?" Marcus asked grabbing a can of pop from the fridge. "Mom and Dad just showed up with a stash of presents. My guess is they have been picking up little trinkets in every town they hunt in."

"God, between you, Heath and dear ol grandparents, Brylon is going to be the most spoiled kid in the hunting life." Issy said rolling her eyes. "John at least brings him practical things, like clothes and non hunting books, and you know what even the occasional toy."

Marcus only smirked. He took a cheese and meat tray out of the fridge and headed for the door. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I saw a black 67 Impala circling the place. Looks like Daddy Dean may jus show up this year after all."

Issy at once turned pale and checked her reflection in the small mirror magnet that was on the fridge. She then grabbed the bread selection tray and a veggie tray as she followed Marcus out of the apartment. "Oh God I hope I made enough of every thing."

Marcus smirked and shook his head. "Every thing will be fine Issy Belle. Just take a deep breath and know that in just a few seconds Daddy Dean will be walking in to your hotel once again."

Issy glared her brother down. "Thanks for reminding me Marcus, now I'm just hoping I have an empty room or Daddy Dean and Uncle Sam will be staying in your room."

XOXOXOX

Dean drove past the hotel as Sam smirked in the passenger seat. This had been the third time they had driven by and Dean didn't seem to be able to make himself pull into the parking lot. It was hard for him to see Brylon. The kid had grown up so fast and Dean didn't know him that well. He hated that he was the kind of father that his kid only got to see a couple times a year. But that's how Issy had wanted it. Telling him that making the world a safer place would make her feel better about not hunting any more. If she knew he was out there saving people and killing monsters then she felt a lot safer.

"Dude, Brylon is going to be a teenager by the time you pull into the parking lot, Dean." Sam said trying his best to hide a smirk.

"Shut up." Dean replied with a sideways glare at his brother. "You try having a kid and his mother is Issy Colt of all people. She's not easy to get along with since he's been born."

"Because you two secretly still have feelings for one another?" Sam said more than asked.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had gone nuts. "Ewe, no. Because she's become little miss saint no sex before the ring. Can you imagine no sex for six years? She needs to get laid so maybe she wont be so tense."

Sam shuttered at the thought of Issy sleeping with any one. Even though she and Dean never worked out, he still thought of Issy as an older sister. Dean finally pulled into the parking lot just as Issy and Marcus came out side with food trays. Neither Colt acted like they had noticed the car, but Dean knew better. Each of the Colts had the Impala memorized, sound and looks.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "No turning back now."

The boys got out of the car and started walking around the building where they saw Issy go, but they were stopped half way around.

"Wait." Issy said rushing up to them. She looked over her shoulder then lead the boys back to the front of the building. "Brylon has been waiting for this for a month now."

Issy quickly gave both boys a hug then again looked over her shoulder. "Go into the apartment and there is a batman cake in the fridge. Go grab it and bring it out. We'll start singing Happy Birthday and you two can bring the cake up to Brylon."

"Wow, wait, cant I see my son first before you start barking orders at me?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes. It sounded like Dean was almost begging for a fight.

"You're his big surprise numb nuts." Issy said with a slight laugh. "He's been looking for you to show up for a month now and I'm pretty sure that last years birthday with was for you to come and see him on his birthday. Now go get the cake and make your son's birthday wish come true."  
Before Dean could protest, Issy took off around the building and out of sight. Dean and Sam grabbed the cake and headed back around the building. The moment Issy spotted them she started to sing Happy birthday while the birthday guests joined in. Brylon was jumping up and down excitedly then sat down knowing his cake would be placed in front of him. Sam and Dean walked up behind him and placed the cake in front of him. Brylon didn't even seem to notice who had brought him his cake. He just closed his eyes and blew out the six candles.

"Happy Birthday buddy." Dean said from his spot next to his son. Brylon looked up at him then almost knocked his chair over as he launched himself into Dean's arms. The guests awed as Dean gave the kid a hug. Brylon jumped out of his fathers arms and glared at his mother.

"Told you he would come." Brylon said and Dean flicked his ear.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Dean scolded. Brylon touched his ear then hugged Dean again. Dean looked up at Issy to see her smiling and fighting hard to hold back tears. She had been right. He had just given Brylon the best gift of all.

After all the birthday excitement, Brylon was finally settled down and placed into his bed around eight o'clock that night. Issy sighed as she went around the apartment and tried to clean up and organize all the presents he had received. Dean picked up a batman action figure and handed it over to her.

"He's growing up fast." Dean said as Issy took the toy from him. "Soon he'll be asking to hit the road with me and Sammy."

Issy smiled and nodded her head. "He already does. When you leave he wont talk to me for days cause I wont let him go with you. He doesn't even ask, just some how knows my answer will be no."

"Some day." Dean said with a smile.

"What have Marcus and Heath been hunting lately?" Sam asked walking in the living room with the Colt's family hunting journal in his hands. "The last entry was around Halloween."

Issy bowed her head. "They haven't been on a hunting trip for a while. Kind of been hanging around here helping me out. I think they blame themselves for what had happened to your girlfriend. Sorry to hear about that by the way. I was going to offer you a room here if you wanted it, but heard you started hunting with Dean again."  
"Why would they blame themselves?" Sam asked closing the journal and taking a seat in one of the chairs as Issy and Dean took the couch.

"They were at Stanford a couple days before it happened. Thought they got wind of a case but decided it was nothing so they left." Issy said sadly. "They would have stopped and said hi, but they weren't sure how you'd take it. So when they found out about what happened to Jessica they figured they missed something and if they stayed they could have saved her."

Sam shook his head. "Its not their fault."  
"They just haven't been the same. I have a stack of cases for them, but they would rather stay here." Issy said with a heavy sigh. "So I pass cases on to what ever hunter wants them. If you guys are in need of a case give me a call. I'm sure I'll have a couple lined up."

"Thanks Issy." Dean said then looked over at his brother. He was always concerned about him now a days. Especially with the nightmares and lack of sleep.

"What about your parents?" Dean asked and Issy rolled her eyes.

"They have decided to expand their hunting knowledge and go to Europe." Issy said sounding almost annoyed. "Told me and the boys just last week. That's why they didn't stay tonight. They are heading out first thing in the morning. They are crazy if you ask me. Most of the beast that live over there are our beasts great great ancestors. Most hunters don't even know how to kill them. That's why there are so many more sightings of things. They aren't scared of hunters over there."

"Daphne and Phillip will be fine." Dean assured her. "If I'm not mistaken, they are a very bad ass couple. kicked Dad's ass a few times."

Issy smirked. "That was a lucky hit my dad through that night. And we all know my mom had been wanting to take a swing at John for years. That and I'm pretty sure your dad was going easy on them both."

Sam looked at his brother confused. Dean laughed and sat back and looked over at Sam. "Yeah it happened not to long after you left for college. Dad and I came here to visit. Dad started going on about how he wished you had stayed with us and Daphne just punched him out of the blue. Said something about you were a big boy, and if Issy could live outside of the life then you'd be fine. Dad stood up off the floor and Phillip took a swing. It went on and on like that for a while till Issy and I were able to put a stop to it. But I think your right Issy. Dad seemed to be letting them hit him."

"What have you two been hunting these days?" Issy asked stifling a yawn. "Now that Sam's back in the game I know you have got to have a few hunting storied for me."

Sam and Dean told Issy of their experienced since Sam started hunting again. from the woman in white to saving the young boy named Lucas from an avenging spirit after his grandfather.

"Maybe you could come with us for a while." Dean said with a smirk. "Cant have you going rusty."

Issy smiled at him sweetly but shook her head. "I cant Dean. My life is here, taking care of this place is a full time job. And Brylon is happy here. I cant up root him even for a couple of hunts."

"You don't want him to get a taste for it." Sam said and Issy ducked her head.

"He's a Colt and a Winchester." Issy said then looked up at Dean. "He's already got a taste for it. He'll always be ready for that thrill of a hunt. Its genetically programmed into him. The things he come ups with when he's playing. Its like he grew up on the road like us."

Dean leaned over and brought Issy into a hug. "Then come with us for a couple. Show us that Colt charm."

Issy looked back at her son's room and sighed heavily. "No I can't. Who would look after the hotel? Sorry. I just can't."

Dean lightly kissed her forehead and let her go. "Well if you change your mind. You know where we'll be."


	5. On The Road With a Winchester

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**AN: Sorry I don't update sooner than I do. I don't have internet at home at the moment so I type everything on my computer and transfer it to my kindle then when ever I'm some where with wifi I update. And that's only about once a week if I'm lucky. So hopefully I can get my internet back so I can update sooner. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review! Love to hear what you think.**

The next morning Issy woke up to the sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen. She had over slept for the first time she could remember. She got to her feet at once, not caring that she was only in a tank top and underwear, and raced into the kitchen. There she found Heath and Marcus cleaning up after making breakfast. Brylon was already dressed for the day and was eating scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Sam and Dean were also sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Their backs were both turned towards her so they didn't know she had walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sunshine." Heath said with a smirk when he saw her. Dean turned to look over his shoulder, but when he noticed what she was wearing he quickly turned back around and made sure Sam didn't turn around to look. Issy still didn't seem to realize what she was wearing because she walked around the kitchen table and stood only inches away from Heath.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Issy demanded. "You know I don't like sleeping in. it messes up my whole day. I just don't get why I didn't hear my alarm."  
Issy heard some one behind her clear their throat and turned around to see Sam and Dean looking very uncomfortable as they looked every where but at Issy. Issy looked down at herself and blushed. She wasn't used to having people stay in the apartment so she hadn't even thought twice about her pajama choices till then. She quickly took a pair of pants out of the clean clothes she had yet to put away, and put them on.

"I turned off the alarm." Dean said still unable to look at her. "Despite what you may think, you need the extra sleep. And I thought maybe some extra sleep would help change your mind about what we talked about last night."

Marcus dropped a large frying pan in to the sink, causing it to splash suds all over the counter and wall as he turned to watch his sister close. Heath kept scrubbing at the same spot on the counter as he also turned his attention on his sister. Even Brylon sat open mouthed as he watched to see what his mother would do. Sam seemed to be the only one unaffected by what Dean had said. But he also knew what the conversation the night before had been.

"No amount of sleep will change my mind." Issy said glaring at Dean. Heath, Marcus and even Brylon groaned and went back to what they had been doing before. "I've already given you my answer. And I'm sticking to it."

With a heavy sigh, Brylon got to his feet and took his half-empty plate to Heath. He looked quite frustrated as if holding his tongue was becoming quite difficult.

"We'll that's too bad." Dean said with a smirk. He seemed to realize that Issy's brothers and Brylon were getting the wrong idea of what he had asked. "I would have really enjoyed having you around again."

"What?" Brylon asked turning to face his parents.

"Go to your room Brylon." Issy said calmly. Brylon didn't even attempt to protest. Usually when his mother told him to do something with that calm sort of voice it was because she was doing her best not to loose her temper. Brylon quickly got out of the line of fire and went to his room.

Issy smacked Dean in the back of the head with so much force he almost bounced his chin off the kitchen table. He grabbed the back of his head and glared up at Issy. "What the hell was that for?"

"For trying to make me look like the big bad mother in front of our son!" Issy demanded in a harsh whisper so that Brylon wouldn't hear her. "He doesn't need to know you asked us to join you on a few hunts. It would break his heart to know I told you no."

"I wasn't trying to make you look bad." Dean protested, still rubbing the back of his head. "I was trying to mess with your brothers. They obviously thought we were talking about something else. My guess is getting together."

Issy looked up at her brothers who had tried to sneak away. "Its not going to happen. Ever. So you boys get that thought out of your heads or I'll slap them out with a frying pan."

Heath smirked at his younger sister and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know a hunting trip would be good for you and Brylon. Marcus and I can run things around here. And you can't lie to us. You miss it

Issy shook her head and turned away so she wouldn't see any of them. She couldn't go. She had already told Dean no. Why couldn't he just take that for an answer and drop the subject. But no, now her brothers were siding with him. She had a feeling this would not end in her favor.

"I'm not going to have a choice am I?" Issy asked with a heavy sigh and Dean smirked.

"Go pack your things. I'll go give the good news to Brylon and help him pack." Dean said getting up from his chair and rushing off towards Brylon's room before Issy could protest.

"Don't worry Issy." Sam said with a smile. "It will be like old times. Except with out dad and Brylon is actually born now. And besides we cant let you get rusty on us."

Dean knocked on Brylon's door and let himself in. The six year old was sitting at the window staring out at the big oak tree. He didn't look to see who had walked in. he knew it was his father. "Your leaving aren't you."

Dean was caught off guard by the sadness in the boys voice. He was getting to the age where watching his father leave was getting hard on him. Brylon turned to his father with big puffy red eyes. He had been crying before Dean had walked in.

"Hey no need for tears buddy." Dean said walking up to Brylon and kneeling down so he was eye level with him. "I promise you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Brylon rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. "That's what you said last time."

Brylon's words stung, but Dean wasn't going to allow him to know that. He had always tried to be strong around his son. "Well I guess if your going to have that attitude, there's no need in helping you pack."

Brylon turned towards Dean almost tripping himself in the process. "Pack? Why?"

Dean smiled. "Cause you and your mother are going to come with us for a couple weeks."

Brylon jumped into his father's arms. "You mean it!"

Dean chuckled and gave the boy a warm fatherly hug. "Of course I mean it."

XOXOXOXOX

Issy groaned. They had been on the road for a little more than two hours and she was already tired of Dean's music. He had played the same tape over and over again. Brylon, of course, was enjoying it as he pretended to rock out making Dean a very proud daddy.

"Dean, you have got to update your music." Issy protested. "I'm pretty sure we used to listen to this when I travel with you. After six years I think its time to retire some cassette tapes."

Dean chuckled. "What are you complaining about? This used to be your favorite."

"I was eighteen." Issy said with a smirk. "I didn't know any better."

Sam chuckled and gave Issy a high five as Dean glowered in the driver's seat. Brylon giggled and quickly covered his mouth with his hands to try and hide his laughter from his father. Dean smirked back at him in the rear view mirror. He was glad that Issy had given in to going with him. Having her and Brylon along made him feel like a real father. Not that he hadn't been before. He just finally got to spend more time with his son. Even Issy seemed happy.

Dean pulled into a gas station and pulled up to the gas pump. "Any one need anything?"

"I'll go in and get snacks." Issy said already getting out of the car. She headed inside leaving Dean to pump gas. Sam turned in his seat and looked at Brylon. He really did look a lot like Dean. Even the clothes he was wearing matched Deans.

"You having fun?" Sam asked and Brylon nodded over dramatically.

"Uncle Sam…" Brylon started then looked down at his hands, debating going on with what he was going to say. "Why did mommy leave daddy?"

Sam was taken back by the boy's question. He had figured some one had told him something about what happened, but the look on Brylon's face said other wise.

"I think that's a question for your parents." Sam said. Brylon looked sadly out the window of the Impala.

"Was it because of me?" Brylon asked quietly. Sam's heart broke.

"No Brylon." Sam said reaching back and gently making the boy look at him. "If any thing, you made them better friends. Don't ever think that you were the reason. You know. I believe that if it wasn't for you, Grams Daphne and Grandpa John wouldn't be friends at all. You brought the Colt and Winchester families together."

Brylon looked at Sam with a confused look on his face. "Really?"

"Really." Dean answered for his brother and he leaned in to Sam's open car window. "You're the best thing that happened to us little man. Your mother and I just weren't meant to be in a relationship. She left me because I wouldn't let her explain why she wanted to leave the hunting life. We were young and both very stubborn."

"You still are." Issy said as she got into the car with a smirk on her face. She gave her son a concerned look then handed him a chocolate milk. "And don't ever believe you are the reason for the way our life is ok. It was my decision and still is."

"So…. You're the reason dad doesn't come around more?" Brylon asked as he set and ice cold glare upon his mother. Issy's breath caught in her chest and she looked up at Dean. He seemed to have had the same reaction to Brylon's question.

"Yes honey." Issy admitted. "For a long time it was hard for me to be around your father. So I told him to only come and visit when he was in the area. What is up with all these questions all of the sudden?"

Brylon shrugged. "I'm six now. I think I should know these things."

Dean chuckled as he walked back behind the car and finished pumping the gas. He went inside and paid then came back to the car with a huge smile still spread across his face. "You know Issy, he may look a lot like me, but after I heard his answer, he acts just like you."

Issy hid a smirk and tried to glare at the back of Dean's head. "What does that mean?"

Sam and Dean both chuckled and Dean drove off.

"The first time I met you," Dean said looking aback at Issy in the rearview mirror. "You were only eleven. But you acted like you were much older. mature beyond your age."

"Nice save." Issy said as she took Brylon's chocolate milk and opened it for him. She handed it back to him then took a few things out of a plastic bag she had in her lap. She then handed the bag up to Sam and Dean. Dean at once started to take things out of the bag.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked holding up a chicken wrap.

"Its for Sam." Issy said with a smirk. "Along with the vitamin water. There should be a snickers, bag of chips and a pop in there for you. Sorry they were fresh out of greasy heart attack burgers and diabetic pie."

Sam smirked as he took the chicken wrap from Dean and replaced it with the snickers. He looked back at Issy and chuckled when he saw she was also drinking a chocolate milk. "You are such a mother."

"Chocolate milk?" Dean said looking back to see what Sam was talking about. "Tell me that its at least spiked with some thing and your not just drinking it because you like it."

"I don't spike my drinks Dean." Issy said with a slight glare. "I've learned spike drinks only lead to trouble around you anyway."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, but that was a fun night. Plus we got something good out of that night."

Sam groaned and covered Brylon's ears. "Guys please. You're going to make me sick. And little ears don't need to know such details. He'd be scarred for life."

The rest of the ride was silent till Brylon mentioned that he was hungry. Dean pulled over at the next town and found a little coffee shop. Brylon didn't look to pleased with the idea of eating at a coffee shop but didn't say a word till they got inside.

Issy stepped up to the counter as Dean found a place to sit out side, and Sam headed for the pay phone. She ordered a regular coffee for Dean, a half calf double vanilla latte for Sam, an Iced caramel mocha latte for herself and a peach tea for Brylon. She looked at the food choices then down at her son. He was eying the donuts and other sugary snacks sitting behind the glass counter. The only other things to eat were small sandwiches that she knew would get an uproar of protest from Dean. So she decided to just get coffee.

"Where's the food?" Dean asked when he noticed she only came out with four drinks. "Thought little man was hungry."

"He is." Issy said with a smirk. "But the only thing in there is what you'd call rabbit food and over loaded diabetic sugar filled yuck. So, I noticed a little diner down the street before you parked here. Brylon and I will go and get us some food. You boys try and find us a case."

Dean smirked as he watched Issy and Brylon walk down the street. Brylon was never to far from his mother but wouldn't let her hold his hand unless they crossed the street. He really was an independent little kid.

Issy walked into the diner and smiled when she saw a display of four different kind of pies they were serving that day. She looked at the menu and then looked down at her son. "What sounds good Bry, grilled cheese, cheeseburger, chicken strips or popcorn shrimp."

Brylon shyly looked down at the counter and pointed at the pie. Issy chuckled and pointed down at the menu in front of him. Brylon sighed. "Popcorn shrimp."

Issy nodded and waited for the waitress then she ordered. "This is all to go. And there are going to be four different orders. I'd like a bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and extra onions with a side of curly cheese fries. The next order is a grilled chicken salad, ranch on the side and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. Third I'll need a pizza burger with cheese and pickles and a side of jalapeño poppers. And the last is a kids popcorn shrimp with a side of cheese balls. Oh and also what kind of pie do you have today?"

Brylon looked up at his mother with a huge smile on his face then looked up at the waitress waiting for her to answer. "Pecan, chocolate cream, Apple, and pumpkin."

"Give me one of each." Issy said and Brylon looked like Christmas had come early. When Issy got the order she paid and headed back to where the boys were at. Dean took one look at Brylon and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked and Brylon's smile seemed to grow bigger.

"Mom got pie!" Brylon said excitedly.

"Alright!" Dean said matching Brylon's excitement. "What kind did you get me?"


	6. Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**AN: So if you didn't catch it in the last chapter the coffee house was meant to be the one Sam and Dean are at in the beginning of Hook Man. And this chapter is during that episode. Lol I was going to make the last chapter longer but thought the pie thing was a cute place to stop hehehe Brylon has his daddy's love for pie.**

Issy took a hold of Brylon's hand and lead him into the big church where she was suppose to meet Sam and Dean. They were nowhere to be seen. She led Brylon to a pew in the back and sat quietly as the normal churchgoers packed in.

"Hi, I'm Lori." A young girl said sitting down next to Issy along with another girl. "You must be new here. I usually know every one who comes to church."

"Yeah we're new in town." Issy replied with a smile. "I'm Issy and this is my son Brylon. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah same to you." Lori said with a sweet smile. "You are more than welcome to come sit with me and Taylor if you would like. If you don't mind sitting with the preachers daughter."

Issy smiled. "Maybe next time. I'm actually waiting on a couple people."

Lori and Taylor stood back up and headed up to the front pews. Issy looked around again then bit her lower lip. There really wasn't any point in her sitting with the two boys. They had told her to meet them at the church so she could maybe talk to Lori with out the over protective dad getting in the way. Lori had found her. Issy got to her feet and took Brylon's hand in her, then lead him up to where Lori and Taylor were sitting.

"You know, There really isn't any point in waiting back there for them." Issy said with a smile. Lori smiled and let Issy and Brylon by so they could sit next to Taylor. At once Brylon sat down next to Taylor and scooted up to her. Taylor looked down at him and smiled.

"Well aren't you going to grow up to be a little heart breaker." Taylor said tapping Brylon on the nose. "How old are you?"

"Just turned six." Brylon replied with a very Dean like smirk. "But daddy says I'm mat chure for my age."

Taylor and Lori got a kick out of that and they seemed to coo over Brylon till the sermon started. Issy was very impressed with how well Brylon behaved. He didn't even giggle when Sam and Dean walked in making the large wooden door slam shut behind them he just looked up at Issy and rolled his eyes. When the sermon was done Issy followed Lori and Taylor out of the church giving Sam and Dean a hint on who Lori was.

"Well cutie, I hope to see you in church next Sunday." Taylor said placing a kiss on the six year olds cheek. Brylon gave her a thumbs up. Taylor laughed and walked off. she was wanting to get ready for the girls night planed for that night.

"It was good to meet you Lori." Issy said as Sam and Dean approached. She took Brylon's hand and lead him to the waiting Impala. She knew she could have stayed and introduced Sam and Dean to Lori, but decided to act as a stranger. That way if Sam and Dean couldn't get Lori to talk, she might be able to later. She watched from the hood of the car as Dean lead Lori's father away and Sam was left behind to talk to Lori. Issy smirked as she noticed Lori's reaction to Sam. The girl was developing a crush on the younger Winchester. When Dean and Sam finally started walking towards them Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Really you two!" He said as he got closer. "Get off my car. You could leave a dent or scratch the paint!"

Issy rolled her eyes but slid off the hood any way as Dean helped Brylon down. "So what did you get out of Lori? A number perhaps?"

Sam glared down at Issy. "Just what she told the cops."

Issy shrugged. "You could have gotten a number."

Sam rolled his eyes and got into the back seat of the Impala along with Brylon as Dean got in and drove off.

"So, library?" Issy guessed.

"Library." Sam answered with a smile on his face.

"Good god Bry we are surrounded by geeks." Dean said shaking his head. Issy stuck her tongue out at the back of Dean's head she knew he was smirking even though she couldn't see his face. "You know Bry and I could stay in the car and give you two a little alone time with lady library. Or in Issy's case Mr. Library. I mean you would be more interested I a Mr. right?"

Issy slapped the back of Dean's head and then placed her hand's over Brylon's ears. "Dean, we go over this every time we are around each other. I'm not discussing my sexual preferences with you. They have not changed."

"He still bugging you about that?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "You know, just because she didn't want to be with you, doesn't make her a lesbian. Just makes her smart."

"Thank you Sammy." Issy said taking her hands away from Brylon's ears.

Dean rolled his eyes and glared over at his brother as he parked in front of the local library. "Man I forgot how much I hated to travel with the both of you. It's always gang up on Dean day."

"Don't worry Daddy." Brylon said patting Dean on the shoulder. "I still love you."

Issy laughed and brought her son into a hug. "You are too cute for your own good."

Brylon smiled up at her with a very Dean like smile. "I know."

Dean chuckled and got out of the car as the others followed suit. They walked into the library and headed for the least occupied section. At this time the section to be a documentary movie section.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked

"Yeah I do." Sam replied as Dean tried to find a isle un occupied. Brylon followed close behind him trying to match him step for step, but finding it hard to do with his little legs.

"Yeah, man I think she's hot too." Dean said with a smirk then hung his head when he got a glimpse of Issy. He felt odd talking like that with her around, even though he knew she didn't mind. It just seemed wrong for some reason.

"No man, there is something in her eyes." Sam said with a concerned look on his face. "And listen to this, she heard scratching on the roof and found the body suspended upside down above the car."

This spiked both Dean and Issy's attention. They had both heard stories similar to what Sam had just described.

"Body suspended that sound like…" Dean started with almost a giddy look on his face.

"Yeah I know." Sam said with a heavy sigh, obviously not sharing in his brothers enthusiasm at what they could be hunting. "The Hook man legand."

"The Hook man." Issy said with a slight smile. "Wow. I never would have seen this one coming.

"That's one of the most famous urben legends out there." Dean said now trying to wrap his head around the idea. "You don't think we are dealing with THE Hook man do you?"

"Every Legend has a source." Sam reminded him. "The place it all began."

"What's the hook man?" Brylon asked confused. The grown up around him ignored his question. They were to involved in their conversation to explain what the hook man legend was.

"Yeah but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures?" Dean asked still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of hunting the hook man. The only one that still seemed enthused about the idea was Issy. First hunt after six years and it may be non other than the infamies Hook man.

"What if the hook man isn't a man at all, but some kind of spirit?" Sam asked and Issy seemed even more excited.

"You boys find a table. I'll go ask the librarian for copied of arrest records." Issy said with a huge smile on her face. "My guess is, if we are dealing with THE Hook Man, then that would be the best place to look first. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Dean and Sam watched the girl go with a slight look of confusion on their faces then Sam chuckled. "First hunt excitement. She's going to be like a kid in a candy store."

Dean smirked and led Brylon and Sam to an empty table in the very back of the library.

Issy walked up to the librarian at the front desk and sighed over dramatically. "I do hope you can help me."

The librarian took Issy in and smiled sweetly at her, even though her eyes showed nothing more than annoyance for being interrupted. "What can I do for you dear?"

"Well you see, I'm a criminal justice student and need to see records of your towns arrest records."

"All of them?" The woman asked her annoyance seemed to raise a few notches, along with her eyebrows.

Issy nodded. "I do hope its not to much trouble. You see my paper is due in like a week and the two boys I'm working with just now decided to get their act together. I'm sure you know how frat boys can be. They are already back at a table fighting off the last effects of a hang over. And my poor son had to be dragged along today cause his babysitter flaked on me last minute. This is just not my day at all."

The librarian's eyes melted from annoyance to pitty. She gestured for Issy to follow her and before she knew it, Issy was setting down a box full of arrest records in front of Dean. The librarian took one look at both boys and the annoyance was back in her eyes.

"Here you go." She said setting a box down in front of same with a loud bang. "Arrest records going back to 1851."

She then turned to Issy and gave her a sorrowful look. "Don't worry about bringing them back. I'm sure these two young boys can manage that."

Issy smiled sweetly "I'm sure they can."

The librarian walked off as both Sam and Dean watched her go, confusion painted across their faces.

"What did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"That we were criminal justice students that needed to see all of the towns arrest records." Issy replied with a innocent smile that quickly turned mischeveous. "And that you two were lazy Frat boys, fighting off a hang over. Your welcome…. Where's Brylon?"

Dean smirked and pointed over his shoulder. Brylon had curled up on the floor behind Dean and fell asleep. Dean then turned his attention to Sam. "So this is how you spent four good years of your life?"

"Welcome to higher education." Sam replied. He opened the box in front of him, and handed a stack of files to Issy. "Dig in."

Issy read through the files Sam had handed her with no luck. She sighed heavily and grabbed another stack. She hadn't even realized that the other two hadn't even got through their first stack.

"I was going to ask how you got through that stack so fast." Dean said and Issy began to argue, but Dean put his hand up to say he wasn't finished. "But then I remembered who taught Sammy."

Issy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I could stop you know. Let you and Sammy catch up."

"It's Sam." Sam said but his protest about his name either went unheard, or ignored.

"You two seem to have a handle on it." Issy teased.

Dean looked at her with a flirtatious smile. "I know you, you couldn't stop if you tried. And besides I was meaning it as a compliment. Your one of the best researchers I know."

Issy laughed and brought a new stack of files towards her. "Well since you said it so sweetly, I guess I can keep looking. But I'll bet you twenty that Sammy finds something first. I am a bit rusty after all."

Dean leaned forward and held out his hand. When Issy took it, Dean smirked. "Your on cupcake."

Dean went back to his stack of files and Issy winked up at Sam. She knew he had already found something. The moment She and Dean started their little playful argument, Sam seemed ready to interrupt at any moment. But now he was pretending to look through a few more files before he announced his findings.

"Hey check this out." Sam said hiding his smirk as he glanced up at Issy. Dean got to his feet at once to make sure Sam wasn't pulling his chain and he really had found something. "In 1862, a preacher named Jacob Carns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed thirteen prostitutes. Uh….Right here. Some of the desiest were found in their beds, sheets soaked in blood. Others suspended upside down in trees as a warning of sins of the flesh."

Dean flipped through a few of the other papers till he two found something interesting. "Get this, the murder weapon. Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. had it replaced by a silver hook."

"That should tell you right there that the man is a creeper." Issy said as she started to put files back into the boxes. "When have you ever heard of a good guy with a hook for a hand? I swear some people lack common since. If some one said to me they were going to have their hand replaced by a hook I'd know emedeatly that this guy is an evil bad man."

"Hey, check out where all this took place." Sam said, clearly ignoring Issy.

"Nine mile road." Dean said with a slight smirk. They just found their not so friendly neighbor hood ghost.

"How rude." Issy said with a slight smirk. She knew the boy's weren't ignoring her on perpouse. They were just excited in their find. Something every hunter did when they got good information. When Issy was a child, she'd always ask her parents for something right after giving them a good tip. That way she hardly ever got a no answer from them.

Issy let the boys take the boxes up to the front desk as she took Brylon out to the car. The sleeping boy laid his head on his mothers shoulder and put his arms around her neck.

"You could have asked for the keys." Dean said unlocking the car door so Issy could place the child in the back seat. He hadn't thought about handing them too her before she had walked out of the library.

"I don't mind." Issy said with a smile as she got in the back with Brylon. "He's not into showing mommy affection in public. So when he does, even if he's sleeping, I take every minute of it."

Dean smirked and drove off. he was glad things between him and Issy were good. They even still had that friendly flirtation they had always had. He hated the thought of what things might have been like if he and Issy didn't get along. First She and Brylon wouldn't be sitting in the back seat of the Impala working a case with him. And he had a feeling that Issy would have kept the hunting life a secret from Brylon if Dean wasn't in the picture.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel where Issy and Brylon were staying. Issy took Brylon in her arms but before she could open her door, it was opened for her and Brylon was gently taken out of her arms. Issy smiled, knowing it was Dean. She loved the fact he was acting so father like with Brylon. It was second nature to him. Even though he didn't get to see Brylon that often, when he did, Dean was an amazing father to him.

Dean led the way to the motel room and paused at the door so Issy could unlock it and let Dean inside. Sam had decided to stay put in the car. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dean had something up his sleeve, and Sam didn't want to witness it. Dean laid Brylon down on one of the un made beds and covered him up. It was the first time he had put his son to bed.

"I'm glad you came with us." Dean said as he looked down at his sleeping son. "Wish I could change your mind about the hotel. Just have the both of you travel with us. I like having the little man around."

Issy laughed lightly and walked up behind Dean and also watched her son sleep. "He'll make a great hunter some day. But you know I'll never change my mind."

Dean looked down at Issy and smiled. "Of course he'll make a great hunter. I'm his daddy."

"Always so full of yourself." Issy said playfully nudging Dean. 'I will admit I've missed being on the road. I never realized how boring normal could be till I decided to live it. But I just cant drop everything and go traveling again. I need to think of Brylon. We've built a good life in Prescott."

Dean placed his forehead against Issy's. "I'd be happier if you came with. That way I know your safe."

Issy looked up at him and took a step away. "Now don't try getting fresh with me Dean Winchester. I love Brylon to death, but we don't need two running around."

"Who said I was getting fresh?" Dean asked closing the space between them. "Maybe you are just reading into things cause deep down you want this. You want what you ran away from."

Issy opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Dean stepped away from her. "See. You still cant resist my charm. Just like you couldn't when we were young."

Issy laughed and shook her head. "We were young like you said. And when do young kids truly know what they want? But I'll admit, I'll always pride myself in knowing that I was the first girl to almost take playboy Dean Winchester off the market."

"Sam and I are going to Nine Mile Road tonight." Dean said quickly changing the subject. "You want to come along, or sit this one out?"

"I'll sit this one out." Issy said walking Dean to the door and held out her hand. Dean looked down at it and back up to Issy's face. "You still owe me twenty bucks numb nuts."

Dean chuckled and took a twenty out of his wallet. He handed it to her and opened the door. "Keep your phone on just in case we run into some trouble."

"I know the drill." Issy said waving good bye at Sam, who was still waiting patiently in the car. "You boys have some fun for me. But be careful."

XOXOXOX

Issy woke with a groan as her phone woke her from a deep sleep. She quickly glanced over at Brylon and sighed in relief to see he was still asleep. She grabbed up her phone and with out looking at who was calling she answered. "This had better be a life or death situation."

She heard Dean chuckle on the other end. "Well good morning to you two sun shine. I need you to do me a huge favor."

Issy sat up on the side of the bed and glanced over at the alarm clock. The big red numbers read 6:00. It wasn't as early as she had first thought. But the it was still early enough. Especially getting a call from Dean, who usually didn't rise till mid morning. "What kind of trouble are you in now? And will I have to get dressed for this favor?"

"Well you can come naked for all I care." Dean teased. "But I don't think the cops would be to happy if you did."

Issy stood up at once and began going through her suitcase for some clothes. "What exactly are you doing at the cop shop? When I said have some fun for me last night I didn't mean that much fun."

"Sam and I were arrested last night on Nine Mile Road." Dean explained. "Now I got off cause all I had on me was a rope, but Sam had a sawed off shot gun. I'll be around to pick you up in a few minutes. Try to look professional…. Lawyerish if you can."

Issy groaned. "Fine, but you can wake up the monster child."

Issy hung up the phone and quickly got dressed in a pant suit and pulled her frizzy brown hair into a pant suit. She had just added a little make up to her face when she heard Dean knock on the door. She unlocked it, but didn't open it. Dean just walk in with out knocking again. He walked over to Brylon and lightly shook the kid awake. Brylon popped up in bed and looked around. He seemed full of energy that neither Issy or Dean had that early in the morning.

"Where's Uncle Sam?" Brylon asked as he jumped out of bed. Issy watched her son do a little shake kind of dance and shook her heard. He was never like that when she woke him up. He was usually groggy and irritable.

"We're going to get him after you get dressed." Dean replied and the boy quickly grabbed his bag of clothes and flung them all over his bed.

"Brylon Jonathan Winchester!" Issy scolded at the scene of flying clothes. "There is no need for that. Now we aren't going till you place every single article of clothing back in that bag."

Brylon picked up a shirt and gave his father his best pleading look, hoping he would take his side and get him out of trouble. But all he received was a stern look. Brylon sighed heavily and began to pick up his clothes. When every thing was back in the bag he took it over to his mother.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said bowing his head.

"I know your excited to be traveling with your father, but that doesn't mean you can behave like a hooligan." Issy said taking the bag from him and handing the boy an outfit to put on. "You are a very well behaved young boy. And I'm proud of that. And so is your father."

Brylon looked up at Dean with big hopeful green eyes. Dean winked at him and a smile reappeared on Brylon's face. He nodded and headed for the bathroom to change.

"You a little hard on him don't you think?" Dean asked after Brylon closed the bathroom door.

Issy smiled up at him. "I thank you for backing me up, even though you don't seem to agree. But I meant what I said to him. He usually is a very well behaved kid. I hardly ever have to raise my voice to him. I guess I was more surprised by his actions than upset. I've never seen him behave like that."

Dean smiled. "I think its because he's over excited. This being the first time he's been able to travel with us. Not to mention getting to be around me longer than just a day. He maybe trying to show off a bit."

Issy laughed and put her hands on her hips in a playful mockery of a stern mother. "We'll maybe you will just have to be around more. If you can spare the time from saving the world. Just wait till he's old enough to hunt. He'll be with you constantly. Fallowing you, acting like you. We'll he already does that."

Dean smiled as Brylon came out of the bathroom. "Ready!"

He was dressed in jeans, a red t shirt and a black zip up hoodie. Dean helped him with his shoes and they headed off to the police station. Issy waited by the car with Brylon. Dean thought he may be able to talk the cops into letting Sam go, but wanted Issy close by just incase he couldn't. He had only been in there for a little over an hour when he and Sam came walking out.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Sam asked when he spotted Issy. She didn't have time to answer before cops began to run out of the police station and speed off in their cars.

"Ooo, some one is in trouble." Brylon said watching in excitement from the hood of the impala. Dean quickly grabbed him and handed him off to Issy as they all got into the Impala and sped off after the cops. Brylon watching wide eyed from the back seat. Issy was some how not surprised when they stopped in front of a sorority.

"Isn't this where Lori and Taylor live?" Issy asked as they drove past. She didn't need the boys to answer. She saw Lori sitting in the back of the ambulance. "This doesn't look good at all."

Dean drove around to the back of the house and parked. He left Issy and Brylon in the car as he and Sam went to check things out. When they came back, they looked as if they were on a mission.

"What happened?" Issy asked concerned.

"Lori's roommate was killed last night." Dean replied. "And you wont believe what was written above her bed."

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights." Sam said with a smirk. "Straight from the legend….what's wrong?"

"Lori's roommate as in Taylor?" Issy asked looking back at her son.

"The very same." Dean replied. "Looked like the Hook Man did a number on her too. There was a lot of blood."

Issy glared at him as she watched her son slink back into the car and hug his knees to his chest. Issy then glared up at Dean.

"You just had to add the last part didn't you!" Issy demanded not caring that she was screaming at Dean. "Maybe you should think before you speak!"

Issy got into the car and brought her son into a hug. He only pushed his mother away and watched the tree they were parked by. Dean looked over at Sam but he looked as confused as Dean felt. Neither of them knew why Issy had gotten so upset. Issy got out of the car when she realized Brylon wouldn't allow himself to be consoled and took Sam and Dean to the front of the Impala.

"He had taken a real liking to Taylor at church." Issy explained. "He's never had this happen to him. He's never known any one that died. Let alone from the thing his parents are hunting."

"Issy, we didn't know." Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"So why did the Hook Man go after Taylor." Issy asked looking from Sam and Dean. "I mean we are sure this is the hook man now."

Sam nodded and brought out a copy of the file they had found on Jacob Carns. "It's the same mark."

Issy looked around the boys at the paper Sam was holding. It was the paper with a drawing of the hook Jacob Carns had instead of a hand. And hanging from the hook was a symbol of a cross and four smaller crosses around it.

"You saw this symbol in there?" Issy asked and Dean nodded.

"Right under aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light." Dean answered. "Alright. Now lets find the dudes grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down."

"After execution, Jacob Carns was laid to rest in an old north cemetery. In an un marked grave." Sam said with a bit of annoyance.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Issy said with a slight smile. "Nothing ever is when it comes to us."

Issy walked around the car and got into the back seat with Brylon. The boy was still staring out the window. She didn't pay much attention to what Sam and Dean were talking about after she got into the car. She was more worried about Brylon. The boy didn't say a word for the rest of the night. Not even when Dean came and got them to go find the grave. He just allowed his father to carry him to the Impala and laid down. Soon falling to sleep.

"I'm worried about him." Issy said from her seat next to Dean when they reached the cemetery. "I've never seen him like this before. Maybe we rushed into this. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed this to happen so soon."

Dean gave the girl a concerned look. "Don't put this on yourself. No one knew Taylor was going to be killed. And sooner or later it was going to happen. Yeah I wish it hadn't have happened to him at such a young age. But kids bounce back faster at a younger age. I was four when my mom died. I struggle with her death, but if I was older when it happened, I don't think I'd be able coap with it as well as I do now. Same with Wynn. If you had been Heaths age, would you be able to coap? Cause we both know that Heath isn't all there most of the time. He's very shoot first ask later."

Issy thought for a moment then shook her head. "I don't remember that night very well. Just mom screaming and the police showing up. I don't even think mom and dad told us about what happened. I think we just sort of figured things out when Wynn never came home."

Dean looked back at Brylon and sighed heavily. "Do you think he'll be ok in the car? Or do you think we should bring him with?"

Issy looked back at her son then back up at Dean. "I don't think letting him watch you dig up a grave would be the best idea right now. May make him worse."

Dean nodded and got out of the car. He and Issy walked along the cemetery till they found a grave with the same symbol as the hook. Issy couldn't believe it. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling at them at last. Issy held the flash light and kept watch as Dean began to dig.

"You think Sam's made a move on the preacher's daughter yet?" Dean asked after an hour of silence.

Issy shook her head. "I don't think he'll make a move on a girl for a while. Jessica is still very fresh on his mind. I cant imagine what he's going through. Loosing some one you thought you'd live the rest of your life with."

Dean stopped for a moment and looked up at her. He didn't say anything but Issy had a slight suspicion he was going to say he did. Even if it wasn't the same thing. Issy had chosen to leave. Jessica didn't.

"You know what. Next time I get to watch the pretty girl's house." Dean protested as he finally reached the coffin. He smashed it open with the shovel then smiled up at Issy. "Well hello preacher."

"Bought time." Issy teased.

"You want to get down here and help be my guest." Dean said as he got out of the hole. Issy covered the bones with salt and Dean drenched it in gas. "Good bye preacher."

"And good ridden." Issy added. Dean took out a zippo and lit it. he dropped it into the whole and the bones went up in flames with a protesting hiss.

"So how did you two decide Lori had something to do with this whole thing?" Issy asked. "Other than the fact that she was there for both murders."

Dean smiled. "Good ol Sammy. Found a couple other arrest records of a couple preachers that had been arrested for murder. All had sworn it was an invisible man that had done it. and the weapon was a sharp object."

Issy got it then. "So Jacob Carns was attaching himself to men of religion. Men do seem overly protective of their daughters."

"And woman are protective of their sons." Dean retorted with a smile. "You know Brylon will be ok. You've said it more than once. He's a strong kid."

Issy looked back at the car. She caught a glimpse of Brylon peaking out from the window before he ducked back down. Issy nodded towards the car and Dean smirked. He had seen it too. Dean went to the car and leaned up against it.

"Your mom is worried about you." Dean said receiving no answer from the boy in the back seat. "I am too."

Brylon peaked out of the window and looked up at his father. "I'm ok dad."

Dean looked down at his son with slight concern on his face. The boy seemed calm. He didn't look upset at all about what had happened to Taylor.

"Its ok to be upset." Dean said opening the car door so the boy would come out. "Its natural to be sad about losing some one you know."

Brylon shrugged. "She was nice. I liked her."

Dean smiled sadly at him. "I know you did."

"Did you get rid of the Hook Man?" Brylon asked looking down the cemetery to where his mother stood watching the fire slowly die out.

"Yeah, we got rid of him." Dean said and Brylon nodded.

"Good."

XOXOXOX

Issy took a deep breath as she watched Brylon walk into the old church with his father. She had protested at first about letting Brylon go with Dean. But Dean was his father. She couldn't keep her son all to herself. Dean would keep a close eye on him. But she was still worried. She had never let Brylon out of her sight for too long. To scared of what might happen if she did. She was a true hunter mom. Always scared of what could happen.

"He'll be fine." Sam assured her as he had to almost drag Issy to Lori's house. "You know Dean. Nothing will happen to him."

Issy sighed heavily as she still watched longingly towards the church. "I just have never had him out of my sight for more than fifteen minutes."

"You need to relax once in a while." Sam said with a concerned look. "Brylon will always be safe. You of all people should know that nothing would go after him. It would be down right brainless if it did."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Sam." Issy said crossly. "A million things could go after him. He's the son of a Colt and a Winchester. There are a thousand monsters out there that would love a little payback on both families."

Sam nodded in agreement as he picked the lock on the back door. "But that's also why nothing would go after him. Why would you want both families seeking your blood? That boy is the most over protected hunters kid I have ever met. Because of both families being so well known, and how many hunter friends both families have. No monster, no demon, no ghost would stand a chance."

Issy bit her lower lip and sighed. "I guess your right about that. I just get worried. It must be a mom thing."

Sam smiled and opened the door for Issy to enter. "I'd grab anything that even remotely looks silver."

Issy nodded and headed for the kitchen. She emptied the silverware drawer into a bag and moved on to the cupboards. After she was done in the kitchen she headed for the living room. She could hear Sam upstairs rustling around in a drawer. She couldn't help but giggle at Dean's joke earlier about staying out of Lori's underwear drawer. But she knew Sam wouldn't even have the nerve to open it. and if he did on accident, it would soon be closed.

Sam came down the stairs with a sack full of silver items. "They're going to think some one broke in here by the time we're done with the place."

"Its better than missing an item." Issy said and Sam nodded. The last thing they needed was another reason to go through the house, especially if Lori and her father were home that time. Sam and Issy left the house and quickly headed to the basement of the church where Dean and Brylon were watching silver items melt away into the fire. Issy kissed Brylon on the top of the head and handed her bag of silver items to Dean. Brylon pulled away in protest, cheeks red from embarrassment as he looked up at his father.

"Don't let your mom embarrass you around me." Dean said giving the boy a meaningful look. "I'd love to have my mom here to give me kisses and hugs."

He gave Sam and Issy a stern look as if to say that never leaves the room. But neither of them would have teased him. Sam felt the same way most of the time, and Issy knew better.

"What was that?" Brylon asked looking up at the ceiling. The grown ups froze as they listened as well. Some one, or some thing, was walking around above them. At once they all headed up the stairs. Brylon took a hold of his father's hand, as they got closer to the sanctuary. Sam quietly opened the door and they all peaked inside. Lori was sitting in one of the front pews. Her shoulders shaking slightly from the silent tears none of the others could hear. Brylon looked up at Sam and took his hand then started to lead him down the isle towards the girl.

Issy tried to protest but Dean silenced her. "He'll be fine. Come on. there are still a few silver items to be melted."

Issy sighed and followed Dean back down to the basement. "Do you think I'm an over protective mom?"

Dean laughed. "Yes. But any mother in this line of work would be. Look at your parents. They are extremely over protective of you kids. And my dad…. Well he was too."

Issy looked over at him sadly. "I heard he went missing. Is that why Sam came back? To look for him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about him. He never goes this long with out letting us know where he is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Issy shook her head. "No need to. I kind of had a feeling. You know. He stopped in about a week before Jessica died. He didn't stay long, just watched Brylon play for a couple hours then left. Never thought anything about it till you and Sam showed up and John wasn't with."

"He was at the hotel?" Dean said in shock. "Did he say anything? Mention where he was going?"

Issy shook her head. "Like I said, he just showed up out of the blue one day. Said he wanted to see Brylon. He watched Brylon play for a few hours and next thing I know he was gone. No good bye. Nothing. when I asked Brylon where Grandpa went he shrugged and said he had to go hut the big one."

Dean looked at Issy in surprise. "That's what he said. Hunt the big one?"

"That's what Brylon said." Issy said with a shrug. Just then Brylon came racing into the room.

"Hook man!" He yelled pointing up at the ceiling. "He's after Lori and Sam!"

"Stay here!" Dean demanded as he raced up the stairs. Issy took Brylon's face in her hands and looked the boy over.

"Are you ok?" Issy asked and the boy nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"Lori said she was the one who should be punished and Uncle Sam started leading us out of the church. That's when he came." Brylon said still panting a bit. "I ran to find Daddy and left Uncle Sam to protect Lori."

"You are a brave little man." Issy said hugging him close to her. She was never going to let the boy out of her sight again. What if the Hook Man had decided to go after him. Issy held him close and Brylon let himself be hugged till Dean came rushing back down the stairs holding up a necklace.

"Lori was wearing that." Brylon said in surprise as Dean threw it into the fire.

"Yeah, its what they made after melting down Jacob Carns's hook." Dean explained.

"So now the Hook man is gone right?" Brylon asked and Dean nodded. He walked up to the boy and gave him and Issy a huge hug. He knew Issy was freaking out about Brylon being so close to a killer ghost. He wasn't to calm about it either. But Brylon had done good. He had come and got Dean, and may have just saved Sam and Lori's life by doing so.

"You did good tonight." Dean said smiling down at his son and ignoring the glares of death he was receiving from Issy. "You should be proud of him Issy. Our son saved two lives tonight."

Issy bit her lower lip, struggling with the urge to pop Dean in the mouth and being proud. She decided on being proud. She looked down at her son and nodded. "You'll be a great hunter some day. But preferably when your older."

Brylon smiled up at his parents. "That's cause I'm awesome."


End file.
